Rev Up Those Fryers!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Cause I Sure Am Hungry For One- HELP, HELP! MY LEG!
1. Chapter 1

**Rev Up Those Fryers**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: CAUSE I AM SURE HUNGRY FOR ONE- HELP HELP! _MY LEG_!

Disclaimer: Can't you see we're **closed!**

* * *

Fred The Fish was your ordinary fish. He was brown, and wore brown pants. One day, he walked right into the Krusty Krab, ready to have some delicious Krabby Patties.

"Rev Up Those Fryers, cause I am sure hungry for one-" Fred The Fish boldly proclaimed. Unfortunately, Mr. Krabs did not take kindly at all to this strange fellow.

"Get out of here!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed, angry for the fact that someone walked in while the Krusty Krab was closed. Normally, Mr. Krabs would never have the Krusty Krab closed during the day, but hey, he needs a break, too. Anyway, he ran right out of the Krusty Krab with great speed, chucking Fred right out of the restaurant.

"HELP, HELP!" Fred exclaimed as he went flying off screen, crashing right into the front of the Chum Bucket. "MY LEG!"

"Can't you see we're closed?" Mr. Krabs exclaimed as he shook his right pincer, shutting the door close as he went back to enjoy a game with Spongebob and Patrick.

Squidward Tentacles came walking right by, peering at Fred, who fell on the ground. Rolling his eyes, Squidward continued walking down Conch Street, ignoring the Chum Bucket and the Krusty Krab. Fred moaned weakly as Plankton opened his door, furious at what knocked his home.

"Who's the idiot who tossed a heavy object at my supreme home of-" Plankton halted as he looked down, to see the moaning Fred, whose right leg was crippled. Plankton cringed, but then got an idea, chuckling evilly as he rubbed his hands together. "Hehehehe... I know just how to run Krabs out of business..." Laughing evilly, Plankton pulled Fred inside, shutting the door shut. Poor Fred had too much going on in his mind, only wanting to REV UP THOSE FYRERS.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred The Fish groaned as he opened his eyes, looking around to see that we was in the laboratory of Plankton. Fred tried to get up, but he was strapped to the metallic bed, unable to feel his strength. Plankton entered the lab, riding on top of Karen.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Fred shouted as he trembled with fright.

Plankton laughed evilly as he rubbed his hands together, pointing at Fred and shouting, "Silence, freeloader! I know how much you like to rev up those fryers, so I did the trouble of getting a revved up fryer, just for you!"

Fred gasped with joy as he started moving up and down, proclaiming with glee, "Really? A revved up fryer? Oh joy oh joy!"

Kren sighed as she shook her head, muttering, "Plankton, I doubt this plan would go great. Remember all your other plans that-"

"SILENCE, KAREN!" Plankton shouted as he shook his fist, clearing his throat as he whispered to Karen, "Trust me, as soon as we get this guy on our side, we'll drive Krabs right out of town!"

"...I don't know..." karen muttered back as she still had doubt.

Plankton slapped his forehead as he clapped his hands together, commanding, "All right, enough chatter, let the fish go!"

The straps were automatically removed, and Fred jumped off the bed, stretching his arms as he ran towards the revved up fryer, exclaiming with joy. He hugged it tightly as he started rubbing the fryer, pulling down the zipper on his brown pants as he began to furiously masturbate to the fryer, which revved itself up. Plankton laughed evilly as he pulled a rope, causing a cage to land on Fred and the revved up fryer, trapping them. Fred screamed as he held onto the yellow bars, not pulling back up his zipper, revealing his incredibly long fishy penis.

"Hey! This isn't what I asked for!" Fred shouted in retort as he tried to bend down the bars.

Plankton laughed as he folded his arms, raising his lone eyebrow as he slyly retorted, "Well then, you should have gone to the Shell Shack, buddy boy!" And he proceeded to laugh evilly.

Karen sighed as she murmured, "This will fail."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Krabs was counting his green dollar bills as the entire Krusty Krab shook. Mr. krabs screamed as he fell on his face, moaning as he got up, rubbing his head. Shaking his head, Mr. Krabs ran out into the main section of the restaurant, gasping as his customers were all hiding behind Squidward in ear, who was reading a magazine. Spongebob looked over to see what was going on, and suddenly, a huge robot that looked like Fred marched through the doors, shattering them as he stepped forward, each step like a small quake as the entire Krusty Krab shook.

"What in the blazes?" Mr. Krabs exclaimed as he stepped in front of the thing, observing the robot closely.

Plankton laughed as he ran up to Mr. Krabs, standing right in front of the robot. "Isn't he great? Surrender now, Krabs! My new invention will make paper out of your pathetic little mind!" He continued laughing as he shook his arms.

Mr. Krabs stared oddly at Plankton, somewhat unsure. "What are you talking about?" He then pointed at the robot. "And why does that thingamijigger have a fryer attatched to it?"

Plankton laughed heartily as he slapped his right knee, proclaiming, "Oh Krabs, you naive fool! I'm going to wreck you!" He turned around, pointing at Mr. Krabs as he shouted, "All right, Fred! Destroy him!"

The robot, which was Fred trapped inside, grabbed Mr. Krabs and chocked him, to the point of tossing the red crustacean right through the roof of the Krusty Krabs. Mr. Krabs screamed as he landed in the dumpsters behind the Krusty Krab.

Spongebob dropped his spatula as he screamed in delight, running up to Fred and rubbing the fryer that was atatched to the robot's lower body part. "Oooh! I just love the rusty fryer that makes you complete!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fred looked down at Spongebob as he picked up the yellow sponge. Spongebob screamed as his arms flailed, giggling as Fred aimed towards the roof and shot the yellow sponge upwards. The customers screamed in horror as Plankton laughed evilly, running into Mr. Krabs's office and grabbing the secret formula as he ran out, slamming the door shut, shouting to Fred, "All right, my chum, let's make like trees and get the hell out of here!"

Fred turned around, nodding at Plankton as he stepped towards him, following Plankton out of the Krusty Krab as he smashed the doors down. The customers continued trembling with fear as Squidward stretched his arms, scratching the back of his neck as he turned around, looking at the damage the Krusty Krab received.

"What the hell just happened?" Squidward asked as he oddly looked at the scared customers.

Plankton laughed with glee as he ran back into the Chum Bucket, letting the robot Fred in as he slammed the doors. Plankton rubbed his hands together as he laughed, muttering with glee, "At last... now I finally have the formula... and there's nothing Krabs can do! NOTHING!"


	5. Chapter 5

Plankton laughed as he was back in the Chum Bucket, with the Krabby patty secret formula in his posession. Fred the Fish was still trapped inside, oblivious to what was occuring.

"Ahahaha! Now that I have this formula, nothing can stop me now!" Plankton laughed as thunder clapped in the background, having succeeded in what he planned from the very start.  
Karan, Plankton's sexy computer wife, rolled over, folding her robotic arms together. "Yeah, but don't you think you should free Fred?"

"Who cares about him? I got what I want, and that's all that matters!" He then pressed a button on a small remote, rubbing his hands together with glee. "This is the moment I've been waiting for all my life... finally, yes!"

Fred tried to move, but he fell flat on the ground, his legs breaking. Fred screamed in pain from inside the robot, "HELP HELP! MY LEGS! MY LEGS!"

Plankton turned around, shrugging as he laughed diabollically, the formula showing up on the huge widescreen as Plankton unlocked the secret to the Krabby Patty, with Fred left on the floor, unable to get up or move.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred moaned weakly. He was out of the robot, but he was feeling weak, unable to get up on his own. His right leg twitching, Fred attempted to move, but it felt like something was stinging him tremendously.

Was he condemned to this forever? To be forever taunted for wanting to rev up those fryers? He gasped, struggling to get up, grabbing the nearby pole and trying to get up. But both of the fish's legs cracked, causing Fred to scream in pain. Karen overheard this, and she turned to Plankton.

"Did you hear that, honey?" Karen stated to Plankton as Plankton began copying particles of the Krabby Patty he has obtained. "Sounds like our guest isn't enjoying our place."

Plankton paused briefly, looking up and hearing Fred's cries of pain. He shrugged, going back to working on making a new batch of Krabby Patties. "Eh. Sounds like my great aunt when she got those new contacts for her eyes eight years ago."

Fred began to sweat, his whole life about to flash before his eyes. His brief kindergarten years with Spongebob going by as he held his heart, pounding faster and faster. His whole body began to tremble, as Fred began sniffling, realize that he may never live again to have those fryers revved up. Overcome with depression, Fred fell back on the floor, squirming as he admitted defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Fred woke up, drool being on the end of his mouth. Rubbing the drool, he looked at his brown flipper, looking around, to still see that he was in Plankton's lair. Rubbing his head, Fred got up, able to surprisingly stand up as he was greeted by Karen, with Plankton riding on top, holding a tray filled with a fresh batch of Krabby patties.

"Ahh Fred! You finally woke up!" Plankton asked in a cheerful voice, placing the tray directly in front of Fred's face. "I spent all day yesterday making these babies! Try one!"

Fred observed the Krabby Patties carefully, rubbing his chin as he pointed at them. "Was it revved up on a fryer?"

Plankton chuckled as he nodded, patting Fred on the hand. "Why of course, Fred! The only way to make a patty!"

Fred grabbed one of the Krabby Patties from the tray, munching down on it. Taking a minute to savior the taste, Fred gasped as it was the most amazing burger he had ever tasted. Even better than the Krabby Patties made by Spongebob back at the Krusty Krab!

"It's... beautiful..." Fred admitted as he began to feel immensely filled with joy, dancing around like a maniac as he laughed cheerfully, dancing with the Krabby Patty he was holding.

Plankton glanced at Karen, then at the energetic Fred, then back at Karen. "Do you think he likes it?" Plankton asked Karen as he folded his stubby little green arms.

Karen glanced down at Plankton, replying, "Well, it's hard to believe, but for once, you actually did something competent, Plankton."

Plankton had a wide grin on his face, raising his arms in the air in triumph as he cheered, laughing evilly as he then rubbed his hands together. "Finally! I have made a Krabby Patty with my own hands! Now I can finally run Krabs out of business!" He laughed evilly as he finally succeeded after years of constant failure, with Fred still dancing with the burger.


	8. Chapter 8

_**WE INTERRUPT THIS FANFIC FOR AN IMPORTANT MOMENT**_

"Rev Up Those Fryers, cause I am sure hungry for one-"

**_AND NOW, BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM_**


	9. Chapter 9

As Plankton was chruning out more and more delicious Krabby Patties, Fred The Fish realized something horrifying. He realized that Plankton could run Mr. Krabs out of town, that Plankton would take over the huge monopoly of fast food over Bikini Bottom, and that this was one step leading him to take over the world!

But Fred didn't care. All he wanted was some sweet, delicious Krabby Patties. Though there was just one thing missing...

"Hey Plankton," Fred spoke up as he cleared his throat, approaching the tiny character as he opened up a perfect Krabby Patty that he had not bitten into yet, "Do you think you could find some Jellyfish Jelly and place some on this here patty?"

Plankton oddly stared at Fred as he rubbed the back of his head. "Gee, Fred, I don't know. Doesn't that sound dangerous?"

Fred laughed as he waved his flipper at Plankton. "What doesn't sound dangerous in Bikini Bottom?"

Plankton rubbed his stubby green arms together. "Well, to be frank-"

* * *

_A Few Seconds Later_

Fred The Fish screamed with joy as he was riding on a Revved Up Fryer, catching jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields with his standard jellyfish net, slapping the shit out of the pink covered, jelly filled jellyfish as he placed them in the net. Plankton and Karen just watched from the distance as they looked at each other and sighed.

"Should we stop him?" Plankton asked as he took out a ROCKET LAUNCHER.

Karen simply shook her mechanical blue head. "No, poopsy. Let the fish have his fun."

Plankton sighed as he chucked the ROCKET LAUNCHER away, accidentally blowing up a good portion of Jellyfish Fields as Fred continued having fun, wanting jellyfish jelly on his Krabby Patties.


	10. Chapter 10

After Fred The Fish successfully caught enough Jellyfish to use their delicious sweet Jellyfish Jelly on the Krabby Patties to make the surprisingly good Jelly Patties, Fred returned to the Chum Bucket, where Plankton was formulating how to get Krabs out of business. Sheldon Jay Plankton got making the Krabby Patties down, but he needed something, somethging that would ruin Eugene Harold Krab's business and shut him down for good.

"All right, Karen. I need options." Plankton asked as he walked back and forth on the steel floor.

Karen siughed as she shook her head. "What options could you possibly need, Plankton? You're already successful at what you're doing."

Plankton turned around and waved his stubby green arms at Karen. "No, I mean to drive Krabs out of the market! I know he's a great business man, but I really need something that will kick his fat ass right out!"

Fred finished up his seventy third Jelly Patty as he picked up his seventy fourth patty. "You know... you could just make your Krabby Patties cheaper."

"Really? How?" Plankton asked as he turned around to face Fred.

Fred took a bite into his Jelly Patty, rubbing his mouth with his right fin as he explained after swallowing, "Well, you know how that crustacean cheapskate over there tricks people by making Krabby Patties two ninety nine? Well, just lower then to one dollar! Instant profit!"

Plankton rubbed his chin, and then a big grin appeared across his face. "I'll be right back." Plankton chuckled as he ran out of his laboratory, leaving his computer wife Karen with Fred, who shrugged as he continued munching on his Jelly Patty while seductively rubbing his revved up fryer.


	11. Chapter 11

Fred woke up, looking around as he was surrounded by Krabby Patties all around him. PLankton and Karen were looking down at him, wondering what o do as Fred just kept blinking, with several revved up fryers nearby.

"Well, this chump's been a good use for my evil scheme," Plankton commented as he raised his right hand, looking at Karen, "But what are we to do now?"

Karen shook her head. "Beats me. You practically wiped out the entire population."

Plankton stared oddly at Karen. "Wait... I did...?"

Karen sighed as she replayed a video that was recorded inside her. "Yes, genius. In fact, here's the video of you doing just that."

Plankton and Fred watched the footage, which were of Plankton riding a gigantic Karen that was smashing Bikini Bottom to bits, with the fish people running for their lives, being crushed by Karen. Plankton laughed evilly as he raised his green stubby arms, shouting in victory of his name.

Plankton sighed as he smiled. "Oh yeah... I remember that well..." He chuckled as he shrugged. "Can't help myself if I'm too perfect to handle."

Fred was too busy fapping to the revved up fryers to even pay attention. Oh, that silly Fred.


	12. Chapter 12

Fred Rechid groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around, to see nothing but pitch black surrounding him. He gulped.

"My... leg..." He whispered as he looked around, feeling a rather cold draft on his back. He turned around, gasping, looking up to see a revved up fryer.

"Fred... oh Fred," The fryer said in a deep, sexy male voice, "My dear Rechid, Plankton has been using you as a tool..."

Fred gasped in shock as HIS EYES widened. "He what?"

The revved up fryer literally landed right on top of Fred, accidentally crushing him. "Plankton has seduced your temptations of revving up fryers, and thus, he was able to take control of all of Bikini Bottom..."

Fred popped his head from underneath the fryer. "He did?"

"Yes..." The revved up fryer stated as it looked down at Fred. "And now... you must wake up and do what must be done..."

Fred nodded slowly, somewhat unsure. "Right. So I wake up, beat up Plankton, and save the town in the name of revved up fryers everywhere?"

The revved up fryer said absolutely nothing.

Fred then popped right from underneath the revved up fryer and saluted. "Right! Then, for all the revved up fryers, and for all the propane and propane accessories, I, Fred Rechid, will beat up Plankton and save the entire town from falling under anymore of his-" He then felt a strange sensation coming to him as his entire body twitched, his eyeballs literally popping out. "DEUUEAUGH!"


	13. Chapter 13

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I'm happy to say that someone FINALLY did a dramatic reading of one of my fanfics on YouTube. Guess what is was? This one. So in honor of that BEAUTIFUL feat... I'm continuing one! May you continue to rev up your fryers, everyone!

* * *

Fred The Fish was in front of the Chum Bucket, ready to rev up Plankton. He cracked his fists as he marched towards the literal bucket. Suddenly, Karen wheeled right out towards him.

"You're looking for Plankton, aren't you?" Karen asked. "I can tell."

Fred nodded, spitting to the right as he pulled up his brown pants. "That's absolutely right, ma'am. He has committed the foulest of crimes!" He approached her face to face. "Where can I find him?"

Karen shook her head. "You'll be surprised. He's hiding out at Spongebob's house."

Fred's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he gasped in shock. "Spongebob's house!" He then resorted to running around, screaming in fright.

Karen shook her head as she watched Fred. "That didn't take long."

"I can't go to his house!" Fred yelled out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why can't you go into his house?" Karen asked. "Come on, give an honest answer."

Fred trembled with fright as he gulped. "Well, Spongebob... he was... an odd kid." He gulped. "I don't really like him."

Silence. Fred nervously rubbed his right arm.

"...So you won't go into his house just because you find him strange," Karen commented.

Fred folded his arms. "Hey, it's not like a flying ice cream struck is gonna come out of nowhere and land on me!"

Suddenly, a flying ice cream truck landed right on Fred, crushing him. Karen rolled her eyes as she headed out of the Chum Bucket.


	15. Chapter 15

Fred The Fish was outside Spongebob's house, hiding in the flower patch in front of it as he looked around, to see if Spongebob was nearby. The front door suddenly opened, flattening Fred, who was in pain. Spongebob and Plankton were both walking out.

"Well, thanks for that rousing game of Eels and Esculators, Spongebob," Plankton stated as he rolled his tiny stubby arms, "I had more fun than stealing the formula from you!"

Spongebob laughed heartily. "Oh, it's no problem, Plankton! It's easy to forget that you're evil and just go have some fun for once!"

Spongebob and Plankton both laughed as they headed northward. The door slowly moved away from the house, with the flattened Fred falling on his face.

"Ough... my leg... my leg..." He groaned, "Why am I doing this again?" He asked as he saw a revved up fryer land right in front of him. He screamed in joy as he returned to normal, hugging the fryer intensively. "Oh, revved up fryer! Don't ever leave me again!"

Cue laugh track.


	16. Chapter 16

Fred The Fish rolled into Spongebob's house, looking about as he spotted Gary The Snail eating some snail food.

"Hey you!" Fred called out, pointing at Gary. "Do you know what Plankton is up to?"

Gary meowed in response as he slithered up to Fred. He looked up, and responded, "Meow."

Fred dropped his fishy arms by his sides as he sighed, narrowing his eyes "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Gary shook his head as he slithered away.

Fred looked up, to seeing the shadow of a revved up fryer. He looked back down, sighing. "As if I didn't expect this by now." Fred was then crushed by the revved up fryer.


	17. Chapter 17

Fred emerged from Spongebob's house, weak and wounded after having too many revved up fryers landing on him. He was able to stand back up, coughing as he shook his head, to see Spongebob coming back.

"Oh hi, Fred!" Spongebob greeted as he laughed, waving his right hand, "Didn't expect to see you at my house!"

Fred nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Errr... what were you doing with Plankton earlier?"

Spongebob blinked, then he shrugged as he chuckled. "Oh yeah! Plankton wanted some party favors for a birthday party he's holding."

Fred looked at Spongebob oddly. "A... birthday party?"

"Yeah!" Spongebob exclaimed as he pointed at Fred. "For you!"

Fred's eyes opened up as he started sniffling, tears forming in his eyes. "For... me?"


	18. Chapter 18

Fred The Fish was outside of Spongebob's house, crying out of joy that people actually remembered his birthday. Suddenly, a revved up fryer fell right in front of him from the sky, facing Fred directly.

"Fred, your destiny awaits you!" The revved up fryer exclaimed in a deep, male voice, "You have to go save Bikini Bottom from the wrath of Plankton!"

Fred rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know... my birthday is coming up, and I want to celebrate it."

The revved up fryer sighed. "You left me no choice." The revved up fryer jumped into the air, and then flattened Fred.

Fred screamed in pain as bones were heard crushing. "My leg! My leg..."


	19. Chapter 19

Fred The Fish decided to take the revved up fryer's advise, so he left Spongebob's house, being on the lookout for Plankton. He headed towards the west, to the city of Bikini Bottom. He bumped into Nancy Suzy Fish, who was taking a stroll around Downtown Bikini Bottom.

"Hey Nancy, have you seen Plankton anywhere nearby?" Fred asked, flailing his brown arms.

Nancy rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Fred, I'm not really one to know much. I'm a random generic filler fish, just like you."

Fred sniffled as his eyes became watery. "But... I must rev up those fryers, for the sake of our lives!" He grabbed Nancy with both of his arms. "Come on, woman! Give me something to work on!"

Nancy burped loudly in Fred's face, prompting him to push her aside. Fred grumbled, leaving Nancy behind as he headed westward. Nancy shrugged, resuming her stroll.


	20. Chapter 20

Fred The Fish was on his seemingly never ending quest to find Plankton and to Rev Up all the fryers across the land, searching far and wide. He looked at his yellow wristwatch on his left arm, sighing as he shook his head.

"Oh, at the rate this damn fanfic's dragging, I'll never live to see a revved up fryer again," Fred complained as he tossed his arms in the air, "I might as well attempt suicide. Nothing will convince me otherwise!"

Suddenly, he was flattened by a flying Ice Cream truck, though he lived as the ice cream truck drove off towards the western direction. Suddenly, yet another revved up fryer landed right on Fred, prompting him to return to normal as he squealed with joy, hugging the fryer tightly as he kissed it immensely.

"Oh revved up fryer, never leave me again!" Fred exclaimed, only to be snatched in a jellyfish net by four rogue pink jellyfish, being dragged to Jellyfish Fields. Fred screamed as he tried reaching out for the revved up fryer, but failed.


	21. Chapter 21

Swarms of pink jellyfish all surrounded Fred The Fish, who was in a predicament. He attempted to escape, but he was zapped by the jellyfish, the sting so powerful it could make you cry for hours on end. Fred screamed in pain as he rubbed his right arm in pain, pointing at the jellyfish and cursing them out.

"Damn you vile fiends of hell!" Fred exclaimed as he had angry eyes, "You'll never make me stop revving up fryers!"

The jellyfish got angry, and they all started swarming about, zapping Fred with no end. Fred was stung so many times he could have died, but his determination to save Bikini Bottom in the name of revved up fryers everywhere was so strong, he stood up to the stings. Fred grabbed several Jellyfish, slapping the crap out of them as he rendered them useless. In a deadly situation where any normal fish would be crying for their momma, Fred stood up, letting the painful stings encourage him.

"All right, you stingers! Give me your worst!" Fred exclaimed as he punched every single jellyfish in his way, stepping on them as well, not giving a crap about how painful the stings he received were.

Fred The Fish. No matter the threat, no matter the harm, no matter the pain, he would go on. Because he needs to rev up those fryers.


	22. Chapter 22

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So I discovered that this is nearly two years old. Wow. Anyway, love all 'yall folks, so have some candy. I mean, revved up fryers.

* * *

Fred Rechid The Fish pushed through Jellyfish Fields, killing every single jellyfish in sight as he was determined to find Plankton and put and end to his evil schemes. That, and he was doing it for the fate of Bikini Bottom, and the entire world. And for all the revved up fryers everywhere, of course.

Which is why it was terrible when Fred fell down a cliff, somehow ending up in Rock Bottom.

"My leg!" Fred exclaimed as he broke his right leg, somehow being able to get back up as his determination was strong. "Bah, I'm not going to let my overused memes get in the way of my fate..." He continued walking, albeit slower, from a combination of his leg hurting and not being able to see well in the dark. "Ugh... it's so dark down here... why is it so dark...?"

Several weird monsters that dwell Rock Bottom all watched Fred trek through, groaning in pain about his leg as he panted. Suddenly, a revved up fryer fell on top of him from out of nowhere, crushing him and causing more pain to his legs, particularly his right leg. Fred screamed in pain, with some of it in arousal of hearing the fryer rev itself up, disturbingly enough.


	23. Chapter 23

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This fanfic is officially over two years old. That is one hell of an accomplishment, and it surely is to be more. Now let's see if I can actually get this crap to one hundred chapters. So sit right there, and get ready to rev up some fryers!

* * *

Fred Rechid The Revved Up Fryer Loving Fish crawled his way out of Rock Bottom, panting as he looked around, seeing revved up fryers everywhere, grey colored fryers on the left and blue colored fryers on the right. His eyes turned into big red hearts as he panted, being happy at seeing so many fryers.

"Oh yes! All these great, wonderful, revved up fryers! This is heaven to me!" Fred exclaimed as he got on top of the ledge, tossing his fishy arms into the air. "All these fryers, all of them revved up!"

Suddenly, all of the fryers exploded, causing the hearts in Fred's eyes to shatter as Fred frowned, dropping his jaw in disbelief. In the far back of the highway, Plankton was standing on the largest green fryer, laughing his head off as he folded his stubby little arms.

"Ha ha ha! Do you like it, Fred?" Plankton exclaimed as he pointed at him, "I have all these fryers here to explode for the sole purpose of making your heart break!"

Fred placed his right flipper on his chest as he panted, his eyes widening as he fell on his back, his legs twitching. "Stop it! These innocent fryers did nothing to you! Leave them be!"

"Too late, Freddy boy!" Plankton laughed as he stuck out his tongue, spanking his butt. "See you on the flip side!" He clapped his hands twice, the fryer flying into the darkened stormy sky.

Fred started to sweat as he tried to control himself, swearing revenge on Plankton for the heinous crimes he has committed to the innocent fryers.


	24. Chapter 24

Plankton was high above Bikini Bottom, of which was now all under his control, with gigantic statues of him placed everywhere. He laughed as he rested on a yellow, revved up fryer, munching on some Krabby Patties he made himself as Karen rolled over to him in her mobile form.

"Sheldon, I hope you know that this could come back to bite you in the ass," Karen commented, her voice being monotone.

Plankton munched on his seventh Krabby Patty, folding his stubby little green arms as he turned to Karen, scoffing. "Pfft, please. The only true threat was Spongebob, and he's nowhere to be seen."

"Not really, no." Karen commented as she continued speaking, "I was actually referring to that fish you mercifully tricked into helping you steal the Krabby Patty formula. Fred Rechid, I believe?"

Plankton scoffed as he moved his right hand about. "He's just one of the generic fish used to add to the generic crowd! I'm not afraid of him one bit!"

Speaking of Fred Rechid The Fish, the poor brown colored man was having trouble containing himself as he was trying to prevent all the revved up fryers from exploding, but alas, he took too long to figure out a good plan, as one by one, the revved up fryers exploded, with Fred screaming in terror as he shook his fists, falling to his legs.

"No! Curse you, Plankton!" Fred exclaimed, getting depressed and angered at the same time. "Mark my words... I will find you, and kill you, for hurting Bikini Bottom and putting all these revved up fryers in risk!"


	25. Chapter 25

Fred Rechid found himself in Rock Bottom. Literally. After seeing all the precious revved up fryers explode in front of him, he knew that he couldn't handle the stress, and fell off the edge of Bikini Bottom, landing face first at the bottom of Rock Bottom, breaking his right leg.

"My leg..." Fred muttered as the strange creatures of Rock Bottom gathered around him. Fred miraculously popped right back up to his feet, waving his arms frantically. "Back! I know how to rev up a fryer!"

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Barnacle Boy exclaimed as he approached Fred. "Aren't you suppose to be cleaning at the Shady Shoals Resting Home?"

Fred rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm under a lot of stress right now..." He explained to Barnacle Boy. "Plankton has hatched an evil scheme to take over Bikini Bottom, and he's threatening to harm all the revved up fryers in the world!"

Barnacle Boy folded his arms together as he sighed. "All right, Fred, you better explain all of this to me." He asked.

Fred nodded, and he began explaining his bizarre tale in full detail to Barnacle Boy. The other weird creatures all shrugged as they resumed their business.


	26. Chapter 26

"...So that's why you're down here, huh?" Barnacle Boy quipped as he rubbed his chin. "Interesting."

Fred Rechid nodded his head as he folded his flippers. "Yeah. I tell you, it's been one hell of a wacky adventure for me. One moment, Plankton was helping me out, the next moment, I find myself all the way down here." He blinked, pushing his face onto Barnacle Boy's face. "Why are you down here?"

Barnacle Boy scoffed as he folded his arms. "I run the security for the Rock Bottom museum. Did you not play Battle For Bikini Bottom?" He retorted.

Fred was about to reply, but he then got squished by a revved up fryer that was tossed off the edge from Bikini Bottom. Barnacle Boy blinked as he looked up, glancing back down at the fryer, with Fred moaning in pain yet again about his leg.


	27. Chapter 27

Fred Rechid tried getting himself out from underneath the revved up fryer that was crushing him, when suddenly it exploded, sending Fred flying across the dark atmosphere of Rock Bottom. he screamed as he felt the wind blowing against his face, opening his eyes to see that there were several cheese graters in front of him, going right through them, screaming in pain. Fred was reduced to a bunch of lines as he emerged out of the cheese graters.

"That... was incredibly painful..." Fred groaned in pain as he noticed that he was feeling much lighter. "Oh great, I lost my fishy body again, didn't I? Why me?"

As Fred questioned himself, he went inside a revved up fryer, emerging out of it back to his normal form. He then fell down a cliff, screaming as he tumbled into a field of giant, purple clams, which all proceeded to gobble him up. Fred screamed as he tried punching his way through, his brown pants ripping apart as the seven clams proceeded to chase him down towards the western direction.


	28. Chapter 28

Fred Rechid was running westward without his brown pants, being chased by seven angry giant purple clams, who were all itching to munch him. Fred then turned around, placing his fins on his hips as he pulled out a camera out of nowhere.

"Back, you vile clams!" Fred exclaimed as he tried to sound threatening. "I got this camera, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The clams all barked as they pounced on Fred, who screamed as he flailed his arms about, getting mauled to death. Suddenly, Fred popped right by the mauling clams, being resetted back to normal, back in his pants.

"Reset to normal? All right! I love you, fanfic physics!" Fred exclaimed as he stretched his flippers.

His froze in fear as the clams all noticed him, snarling. Fred screamed girlishly as he began running again, with several green colored revved up fryers landing behind him, blocking the clams from trying to get to him. Fred screamed his prayers to his lord as he continued running, not stopping as he went deep into Rock Bottom.


	29. Chapter 29

Fred Rechid was still going through the deep, dark, dreaded Rock Bottom, trying to find his way out as he continued moving forward, being determined by his love for revving up fryers. Fred started to walk on a broken wooden bridge that was hung several stories above molten cheese, of which would melt anything in a tasty, cheese flavor fashion. Fred tried his best to stay on the bridge without falling off, but several jellyfish swarm towards him, all of them ready to zap him at any moment.

"Give it your best shot, you putrid pieces of jelly!" Fred exclaimed as he tightened his brown pants, pointing at the jellyfish, "I'm not afraid of any of you pink punks!"

The jellyfish all surrounded Fred, zapping him at the same time. Fred coughed, being completely sizzled, but he shook his head, moving forward on the bridge, albeit slower from the electricity paralyzing him. The jellyfish didn't like this, so they proceeded to zap the ends of the wooden bridge, causing it to fall. Fred screamed, being unable to run as he fell into the goopy cheese along with the bridge, being pulled underneath the yellow cheesiness.

Several seconds later, once the jellyfish swarm decided to continue buzzing away, Fred emerged out of the cheese, completely covered in its yellow gloopiness. He shook himself, licking the back of both his hand flippers as he continued moving forward, the anxiety of falling into the cheese having helped him overcome his paralysis.


	30. Chapter 30

"I just gotta... I just gotta rev up those fryers..." Fred Rechid mumbled to himself, still in Rock Bottom as he was trying to find his way back to Bikini Bottom. He noticed plenty of fiery bars swinging around and around in front of him, making him think of what to do as he noticed how they were all so close to each other. He looked down, to see revved up fryers melting in the hot red, molten magma.

"Those revved up fryers! No!" Fred cried in horror as he slapped his hand flippers on his head. "This is horrible! Who would approve of something so fiendish!"

Suddenly, before Fred could further comment, he was pushed into the fiery pit of death by a bunch of galloping green seahorses. Fred screamed in horror as he flailed his arms about, being briefly happy to see the fryers as he slowly melted in the magma, his screams muffled. "My face...! My face..."


	31. Chapter 31

Fred Rechid opened his eyes, looking around to see pure whiteness everywhere. There were light pink fluffy clouds surrounding him, and heavenly choirs were heard echoing all throughout the area, with the sky being bright blue, several large rainbows looming over. Fred's eyes sparkled as he gasped, holding his hand flippers together.

"I'm... in heaven..." Fred muttered, gasping in joy to see several revved up fryers all revving themselves up upon seeing Fred. Fred screamed in glee, running towards them as he cried with happiness, hugging each revved up fryer one by one. "I'm home! I finally made it home!"

It was then that God appeared, in the image of Spongebob, shaking his head as he spoke in Spongebob's voice. "Actually, Fred, you're just having a near death experience. You have so much more going for your life, and you need to save all the revved up fryers back in life."

Fred's lips trembled as he looked at God. "But... I don't wanna go back!" He whined, shaking his head.

God laughed as he patted Fred on the head. "Oh Rechid, you'll learn so enough." He then clapped his hands once, sending Fred back to life, his weird adventure not over yet.


	32. Chapter 32

Fred gasped as he woke up, looking around to see that he was in the Jellyfish Fields. He was perplexed, confused, intrigued as to why he was sent back here as opposed to his home, or the Chum Bucket. He then looked up, to see the jellyfish swarming away towards the eastern direction, being zapped by revved up fryers using magic clouds to ride on, with Plankton riding on top of them.

"Oh no! Plankton has cunningly used the fryers as part of him taking over Bikini Bottom!" Fred exclaimed as he stood up, pointing upward at the blue sky with his right hand flipper. "I must do something about this and put an end to his heinous crimes before-"

Suddenly, several pink jellyfish collided with Fred, all of them on his face. Fred swiped the jellyfish off his face, only to be zapped by them in retaliation. They all got crushed by one of the revved up fryers falling off the cloud, with Fred screaming about his leg again.


	33. Chapter 33

Fred crawled from underneath the revved up fryer, shaking his head as he wondered where Plankton went. Suddenly, he smelled a strong, wonderful familiar scent. Fred was picked off his feet by the scent, heading eastward to find a bunch of delicious, freshly made Krabby Patties lying right in front of him.

"Oh boy, Krabby Patties!" Fred exclaimed joyfully as he held his hand flippers together, tears of wonder in his eyes, "And they were made on revved up fryers!"

For a few seconds, Fred was mesmerized by the burgers, only for him to slap himself across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rechid!" Fred exclaimed, becoming angry as he shook his flippers. "You can't let these elegant sandwiches distract you from your mission to save the world from Plankton's stubby green hands!" He then shrugged as he mumbled, "Oh what the hell." He dove right into the patty pile, laughing as he stuffed patty after patty down his mouth, munching on the salty, Krabby Patty goodness.


	34. Chapter 34

Fred Rechid was gauging himself on all the Krabby Patties, enjoying is succulent salty goodness as he couldn't be any happier. Suddenly, a green revved up fryer appeared behind him, being sentient as it bumped into Fred.

"Fred, don't forget your epic journey," The revved up fryer commented. "You can't let Plankton get away with what he is doing to this planet."

Fred turned to the revved up fryer, gulping down on the twelfth Krabby Patty he had. "But, these darn burgers are so delicious! I can't resist!" He then shoved his thirteenth Krabby patty into his mouth.

The revved up fryer sighed. "You have left me no choice, Mr. Rechid." The fryer then opened up its door, sucking in Fred and the Krabby Patties. Fred screamed as he held onto the tufts of the grass, being unsuccessful as he was trapped inside the fryer, with the door closing. The fryer began revving itself up, with Fred screaming as he burned up, failing to get out.


	35. Chapter 35

Plankton has taken complete control of the entire Pacific Ocean, having literally no one to oppose him. He laughed evilly, riding inside a customized submarine he designed himself, in his image, of course.

"Ha ha! I win! I finally win!" Plankton exclaimed as he tossed his stubby green arms in the air, holding the secret Krabby patty formula and kissing it. "I have the formula, I have all the patties, I have customers, I have success, and now I have all of Bikini Bottom and the Pacific Ocean! Next stop, the world!"

Karen sighed as she rolled up to Plankton. "You know, you should consider preparing for the unexpected. You know someone or something is going to come out of nowhere and squash you down again as usual."

Plankton scoffed as he tossed an unfinished Krabby Patty at Karen's monitor, rolling his eye. "Please. I have completely control of the largest ocean on the planet!" He then placed his hands behind his head, closing his eye. "What am I to worry? I can handle what gets tossed my way now!"

Meanwhile, Fred Rechid was being trained by the green revved up fryer, getting his body, his mind, and his leg ready for action as he did several push ups.


	36. Chapter 36

Fred Rechid has finally finished training. He was strong, he was buff, and he was determined to save the world, in the name of all revved up fryers and Krabby Patties.

Only problem was that he was still stuck in the Jellyfish Fields.

"I do feel that I should be progressing with my journey," Fred commented as he put his right flipper hand on his face, shaking his head. "Being a background character in a hugely successful franchise sure can get tiring."

Suddenly, he was blown away by a tremendously powerful gust of wind from the north, screaming as he flailed his flippers about, having no idea what was happening to him. Poor Fred could not conceive of what strange event was occurring to him, as he was brought to the surface, where no fish dared to go up before...


	37. Chapter 37

Fred Rechid was at the surface of the ocean, looking around as he blinked, seeing the lone island before him. He rubbed his head with his right flipper hand as he was confused.

"What am I doing all the way up here?" Fred questioned as he breathed, suddenly gasping as he realized that he couldn't breathe oxygen. He gagged as he sunk back into the water, a pair of crosses in his eyes as he fainted.

Further and further did Fred sink, landing on the rooftop of the highest building in Downtown Bikini Bottom. Fred coughed as he woke up, shaking his head as he rubbed his right flipper.

"Ugh... my head..." Fred muttered as he blinked several times. "I sure don't want to go back up there again."

Suddenly, the building he was on collapsed, causing Fred to fall, with him screaming as he broke his legs.


	38. Chapter 38

Fred Rechid was back on his feet as he was running towards the Chum Bucket, trying his hardest to stop Plankton. When he reached the Chum Bucket, he noticed it wasn't there at all.

Fred gawked. Could it have bee? Had Plankton destroyed his own home for no reason? _No,_ Fred though to himself as he shook his head. _There was no way Plankton would take the easy way out._

Suddenly, without warning, the entire ground shook, causing Fred to scream as he fell on his back. Out of the enormous hole before him emerged a gigantic, metallic grey Plankton. Fred dropped his jaw in disbelief, not realizing the trouble this would bring as the robot fired several green lasers at Fred. Fred screamed as he began to run away towards the eastern direction, only to be caught in a sandy tornado. Fred screamed for help, the robot snatching him out of the tornado and holding him in a tight grip. Fred struggled, screaming as he felt his legs being crushed with ease as the robot turned around, to see an army of revved up fryers all prepared to help Fred out.

"Pathetic," The robot chimed in a monochrome voice, "You think you wastes of fuel can topple me?"


	39. Chapter 39

"Yes, they can...!" Fred muttered as he gritted his teeth, trying his best to break free, "They have the power, and it's time to..." He then busted free, posing in a hilariously awkward pose in the air. "**REV UP THOSE FRYERS**!" He then punched the Plankton like robot right in the eye, knocking the giant metallic object down as Fred began spinning around like a tornado, ramming into the robot as he peeled off the robot's metal like nothing.

The revved up fryers all watched in awe as Fred proved his awesomeness, completely tearing through the robot with relative ease as he placed his hand flippers on his hips, laughing triumphantly as he stood in front of the wrecked remains of the robot.

"Try your best, Plankton!" Fred exclaimed as he pointed at the air with his right flipper hand, "But good will always balance out the evil, and as long as I am here to rev up those fryers and save the day, you'll never win!"


	40. Chapter 40

Fred Rechid was running, running to find Plankton and beat him to death to avenge Bikini Bottom and all the tortured revved up fryers. Only problem was that Fred was going in circles, unable to figure out what to do as he cried out for help.

"Hey! Random revved up fryer! Heyo!" Fred called out as he blinked several times, his hand flippers on his face. "I need you right now! I don't know where to go!"

Suddenly, the sand below him began spiraling, sucking in Fred as he went swirling down the quicksand, screaming as he flailed his arms about. Fred looked up, to see nothing but sand engulfing him, his view turning pure black as he sunk beneath the sand. Fred screamed as he then fell several stories down an abyss, landing on a pointed, jagged orange rock, screaming in pain as he felt his back crack.

There were plenty of more jagged orange rocks populating the underground cave, with drips of water being heard as Fred's screams of pain echoed throughout all of the cave.


	41. Chapter 41

Fred Rechid The Fish crawled his way through the treacherous cavern that he fell into, being quite weak as he was panting. He looked around to see if there was any exit nearby, but so far, he wasn't lucky.

"There must be a way out of here..." Fred muttered as he felt his arms wobbling. "I have to rev up those fryers..."

His panting getting heavier, Fred continued slowly crawling on the damp floor as he lowered his head, trying not to be hit by the jagged rocks sticking from the ceiling. Fred spotted some bright light to his right, walking towards it, only to fall into the goo just below him, screaming as he flailed his arms about.


	42. Chapter 42

Fred Rechid The Fish woke up, getting up on his feet as he panted, looking around to see that he was in a grassy meadows. However, it wasn't Jellyfish Fields, as the grass was more bluish than regular green. Fred rubbed the back of his head as he felt unsure.

"What… where am I?" Fred asked as he looked around, racing his hand flippers. "I know how to rev up fryers and stick out my tongue for hundred and forty four times! I'm not afraid to sing!"

Suddenly, a familiar brown fish approached Tom, placing his right hand flipper on Fred's left shoulder. "Relax, Fred. It's all right, you're save now."

Fred's eyes widened in shock as he gasped, holding the hand that was on his shoulder, recognizing the strange fish. "Tom? Is that really you?"

Tom nodded his head as he blinked. "Yes, Fred, it is indeed me." He then pointed towards a nearby cave. "Myself and a few of our friends all came here to hide from Plankton's nefarious deeds. We were thinking of a way to go back home."

Fred rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "But that's the thing… our home…" He shook his head in disappointment as he closed his eyes. "Plankton took over completely. There's little to nothing left."

Tom wrapped his left arm around Fred. "Why don't you come get some rest, Fred? You look out of it." He and Fred then walked towards the cave, with Fred reluctantly agreeing.


	43. Chapter 43

Fred Rechid walked with his good friend Tom Smith, entering yet another cave as they came to a dead end, spotting Nat Peterson and Harold William "Bill" Reginald sitting by a fire that was somehow set underwater.

"Oh hey! Fred's survived!" Nat exclaimed as he waved, "It's great to see you, Fred!"

Fred sat down, sitting next to Tom across Nat and Harold. "I would have never expected that you guys would survive Plankton's takeover!" He exclaimed, tossing his arm flippers in the air. "How did you survive?"

Harold rubbed the back of his head with his right flipper. "Well, I noticed that the little green cyclopes didn't have any big meaty claws on him, so I assumed something was up." He shrugged.

Nat folded his arm flippers together. "You know that I can't stand chum. So when I had Plankton's Krabby Patties, I felt the chum that was in them, and it was just..." He shuddered as he stuck his tongue out.

Tom wrapped his right arm around Fred. "And I was getting bored of Krabby Patties. I was craving for some chocolate, but alas, I couldn't find any." He frowned as he shook his head. "Oh, how disappointed I am that I wasn't able to find that, or some Diet Dr. Kelp..."

Fred whistled as he wrapped his flippers around the back of his head. "Wow. Sounds like you guys had a lot of weird experience." He closed his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. "My adventure thus far was crazy..."

Tom, Nat, and Harold all leaned in as they listened to Fred's bizarre adventure.


	44. Chapter 44

"...Wow." Tom, Nat, and Harold all said in unison as they were completely speechless.

Fred nodded, his arm flippers folded together as he had his eyes closed. "That's right. And it's how I came all the way here in the first place."

"So, let me get this straight," Harold asked as he held his hands in the air, "You just wanted to have a decent snack at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs tossed you at the Chum Bucket, Plankton used your body to steal the secret formula, and all this madness was a massive chain reaction as a result of it?"

Fred shook his right hand at Harold. "Yep! And I'm still conflicted as whether to continue my quest or not..." He rubbed his chin as he looked up at the ceiling. "I don't even know where Plankton ran off to..."

Tom rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Well, if you want, we could accompany you on your bizarre quest, Fred. None of us have anything better to do."

Fred dropped his jaw in disbelief. "Wait, you're serious?"

Nat smiled as he nodded in agreement, standing up as he posed. "Yeah! We're all friends amongst here! We have to stick together!" Tom and Harold stood up next to him.

Fred grinned, feeling confident in himself once again as he stood up, proudly posing with his other three male fish friends. "In that case, let's get out of this cave and kick Plankton's stubby green butt!"

"Yeah!" Tom, Nat, and Harold exclaimed as the group of male humanoid fish all ran out of the cave, heading towards the northern direction.


	45. Chapter 45

Fred Rechid, Tom, Nat, and Harold were all heading northward, finding Plankton and beating the crap out of him. Only problem is that all four fish had absolutely no idea where to find Plankton.

"So, where do you guys think he's hiding?" Tom asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Harold placed his right hand on his left shoulder as he rested his chin on his left hand. "I'm gonna guess... the Chum Bucket?" He suggested, blinking twice.

Nat shook his head as he waved his arm flippers. "No, that's too obvious. It has to be something that no one would expect." He stated profoundly.

Fred rubbed the back of his head with his right hand flipper as he thought, before snapping his... flipper fingers? Yeah, flipper fingers, why not. "Do we know what Plankton hates most?"

Before any of the other fish could answer, they all got crushed by a giant pink revved up fryer, which literally fell from the sky. King Neptune cursed himself, hriing incompetent mermaids to help move his kitchen appliances.


	46. Chapter 46

Plankton was inside the original Chum Bucket, having maps across all the gigantic computer screens inside his lab, with Karen rolling in, placing her robotic hands on her… extremely skinny mechanical hips. Stick body.

"You know, you could just have a giant Chum Bucket resting on the highest part of this planet," Karen suggested.

"Silence, Karen!" Plankton shouted as he pointed at her monitor with his right stubby green arm. "I just had a great idea! To make people aware of my awesome presence, I'll have a giant Chum Bucket resting on the highest part of this planet!" He laughed, pumping his arms in the air. "Man, am I a genius!"

Karen sighed as she rolled her green eyes. "Well, you should know that Fred and his band of fish misfits are on their way to kick your butt."

Plankton scoffed as he folded his arms together. "Please! I have revved up fryers programmed everywhere! There's no way I'm going to lose!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the middle of nowhere in North Bikini Bottom, Fred Rechid, Tom, Nat, and Harold were still being injured by several more kitchen appliances, all screaming in pain as they were unable to break free of their odd punishment.


	47. Chapter 47

Fred Rechid groaned as he woke up, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand flipper. "Ugh, that was one beating I won't forget..." He mumbled as he shook his head, looking around to see that he was in a giant frying pan. "Uh oh... this isn't good..."

Tom, Nat, and Harold all woke up as they also rubbed their heads, opening their eyes as they glanced at each other, then at Fred, then looked down and screamed in horror as they noticed they were in a giant frying pan.

"What? How the hell did we end up here?" Nat exclaimed as he had both of his yellow hands on his head, "Has Neptune forsaken us?"

Fred waved his hands in an attempt to calm his friends down. "Now, guys, I know we can get through this. We just have to keep calm-"

"Keep calm?" Harold exclaimed as he grabbed Fred and shook him violently. "There's no way we're gonna keep calm when we're in a friggin' giant frying pan!"

Tom looked down, his yellow eyes widening as he pointed down. "To make matters worse, we're high in the sky!"

Indeed, the four male humanoid fish were high in the sky on the giant frying pan, which was flying by the strange rules of logic in Bikini Bottom. Only problem was that none of the fish realized where they would go, or what would happen to them. Other than potentially being cooked alive, of course.


	48. Chapter 48

Suddenly, the frying pan started to burn up, causing Fred, Tom, Nat, and Harold to panic as they began moving about, screaming as they started to get burn, red hot flames forming on them all around.

"Ack! I'm on fire!" Tom screamed as his brown green skin turned bright orange, his purple shirt burning off. "Where's my Diet Dr. Kelp when I need it?"

Nat screamed as he tried to stop, drop, and roll, but only burned even more. "Augh! Why must Poseidon forsaken us?"

"No! I'm too precious to be burned!" Harold screamed as he flailed his blue arms about. "You did this to myself, Harold! No I didn't, Harold! Harold, yes you did!"

"My legs!" Fred exclaimed as his legs burned off, falling on his body as his eyes rolled out, instantly burning out by the intense heat. "My eyes!"

Suddenly, the flying frying pan bumped into the Flying Dutchman's ghastly ghost ship, causing the frying pan to break apart as all four of the humanoid male fish fell into the goo below, screaming as they sunk.

"DEUUEAUGH!" Fred exclaimed as he was the last to sink, his right arm being the last visible thing seen as he sunk.


	49. Chapter 49

Fred woke up as he gasped, placing his right hand on his chest as he rose up, looking around to see that he was in the wrecked ruins of the Krusty Krab. His friends Tom, Harold, and Nat were there, but he heard some high pitched whimpering. He was shocked, heading to the destroyed kitchen to find his daughter, Debbie Rechid, in a fetal position.

"Debra?" Fred stated in shock as he approached Debbie, sitting down next to her as he wrapped his left arm around her. "Debra! Oh my precious little sweet heart, what happened?"

Debbie gasped as she turned to Fred, hugging him tightly. "Oh daddy, it was awful! Plankton enslaved us all, and he did horrendous things to us! He let the ones who did the most work go, but killed the others!" She sobbed as she pulled back, looking at her dad with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me the others are with you!"

Fred nodded as he pointed, revealing Tom, Harold, and Nat waking up and stretching. "Luckily, I do have others, Deb. But boy, do they all have a story to tell." He then turned to Debbie, a look of horror in his eyes. "But so do I... oh yes, how much I suffered and went through..."

Didn't see a serious turn of events coming, did ya?


	50. Chapter 50

Fred Rechid was still in the kitchen with his daughter Debbie, with his male friends Tom, Nat, and Harold joining him as they all did their best to comfort each other, with Debbie tightly hugging Fred as she kept crying, her eyes closed.

"So, is there any way we can stop Plankton and reverse all the damage he's done to Bikini Bottom?" Nat asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tom, who was sitting to the left of Nat, tossed his arms in the air as he snapped. "Are you insane? The whole world is in jeopardy of Plankton screwing everything up, let alone Bikini Bottom!"

Harold, sitting to the right of Nat, folded his arms as he murmured. "Well, we can't just go rushing in without some kind of defense. We got to have something to help protect ourselves."

Fred rubbed his chin as he began thinking. "We could go and use some revved up fryers-"

Tom slapped Fred across the face. "Fred, how about you stop raving about your damn revved up fryers? Can't you see they lead to nothing but trouble!"

"...But, they make great Krabby Patties." Nat added nervously as he felt sheepish.

Harold nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Speaking of which, I'm getting a bit hungry just thinking about it."

Fred rubbed his injured right cheek as he tried getting serious. "Come on, fellas! We can't just sit here and be useless! We have to do something to help stop this!"

As the fish all continued trying to think of suggestions on what to do, the entire ruins of the Krusty Krab began shaking violently again, causing the fish to panic as they frantically looked around, fearful of what might come next.


	51. Chapter 51

Fred Rechid, Debbi, Tom, Nat, and Harold all held onto each other as they were suddenly sucked in by an underwater tornado, which was sucking up all of the ruined buildings left in Bikini Bottom. The five fish all screamed as they hung onto each other as tightly as possible, the wind breaking them apart as they held onto each other by their hands.

"I just wanted to be able to have a happy family while thinking of the children and getting by boating license while working at the Barg N' Mart!" Debbi screamed.

"I just wanted to proof that I can do anything without big, meaty claws!" Harold whimpered.

"I just wanted to proof that I can be able to clone myself and have plenty of jobs while resisting chum!" Nat cried as he closed his eyes. All of the other fish closed their eyes as well.

"I just wanted to have my Diet Dr. Kelp and some chocolate!" Tom added.

And least of all, Fred screamed with all my might, "I just wanted to rev up those fryers, cause I was sure hungry for a-" A revved up fryer suddenly hit him, causing him to fall down within the tornado. "**_MY LEG!_**"


	52. Chapter 52

Fred Rechid opened his eyes as he smacked his lips, wondering where he was. He lifted his head, to see that he was inside an active volcano!

"Oh God!" Fred exclaimed, trying to get up as he realized that he got strapped down to a table. "What the? I'm stuck!"

Plankton laughed as he suddenly popped out of nowhere, using his mechanical copter to fly as he flew right into Fred's face. "Do you like it, Mr. Rechid? I have set up this volcano to erupt any moment now! Soon, all of Bikini Bottom will be in flames!"

Fred gritted his teeth angrily at Plankton. "You idiot! You realize you could cause another extinction with this!"

"Of course, stupid! That's why I'm doing it!" Plankton laughed as he spank his butt at Fred's face with his right hand, taunting him. "See you later, Freddy boy!" He laughed evilly as he flew away.

Fred screamed with rage as he tried breaking through, but the volcano began shaking violently, causing Plankton's plan to roll into action.


	53. Chapter 53

Fred was still strapped to the table, being inside the active volcano as it began to shake, ready to erupt at any second. Fred struggled, panting as he continued trying to break himself out of the steel bond.

"No... I'm not going to die... not like this!" Fred exclaimed as he continued, feeling pain all over his body. "I don't care how much my poor leg gets injured... I'm going to save Bikini Bottom, save the world, and **rev up those fryers!**"

Fred continued struggling, until he willed enough power to finally break himself free, screaming in triumph as he raised his arm flippers in the air. However, it was in vain, as the volcano erupted, the hot red, molten magma instantly rising as it carried the table and Fred upward. Fred screamed as he hung on tightly to the table, being tossed out of the crater as the table began flipping about, with Fred screaming as he closed his eyes, feeling dizzy as lava began pouring out of the volcano, threatening Bikini Bottom, or at least what was left of it.


	54. Chapter 54

Fred screamed as he rode on the magma hardened rock he was on, riding the molten magma slowly making its way to the ruined Bikini Bottom. All of the lava overtook what was left of the city, completely melting them away as it continued heading eastward. Fred continued holding onto the table, panting as he frantically looked around.

"There has to be a way to stop this lava from flowing!" Fred exclaimed as he was thinking, trying to come up with a good solution. "But how? This lava is continuing to flow without anything to stop it!"

Suddenly, as Fred thought deeper, he closed his eyes. He then gasped as he clapped his hands, getting an idea. He stood on the table, trying to remain stable as he called out to the heavens. "Oh revved up fryers, I call on thee to help save my city in its darkest moment!"

Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of revved up fryers fell from the darkened sky as it all landed in front of the surging lava, piling on each other. The lava splashed onto the revved up fryers, melting them as it continued, but more revved up fryers fell, building a stronger wall as it pushed the lava back. Fred screamed as he went flying off the table, soaring over the raining revved up fryers as the lava eventually stopped moving, being successfully pushed back by the revved up fryers, which surrounded the lava from all sides to prevent it to splashing everywhere.


	55. Chapter 55

Plankton was in his private laboratory in his new private helicopter lab, piloting all over the world under the sea as he was high up in the underwater sky, looking at potential new targets, including New Kelp City. He chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

"All right. With Bikini Bottom now completely devastated, now I can have an all out strike against the world!" Plankton exclaimed with a gleeful cackle, pointing at New Kelp City, "And now, the city will be mine! Ha ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile, in the volcanic wrecks of Bikini Bottom, Fred climbed out of a green refrigerator, panting as he shook his head, looking around and dropping his jaw in disbelief, all of Bikini Bottom having been wiped off the face of the planet.

"Oh no..." Fred mumbled as he placed his flippers hands on his head, shaking in disbelief. "Plankton... He's gone full turbo... he completely destroyed all of Bikini Bottom..." He then gasped as he realized something, "But my friends! And my daughter, Debbie!" He began searching every area of the scorched wrecks, calling for their names as he frantically went about.


	56. Chapter 56

"Ugh..." Harold moaned as his was lying on his back, completely devastated. "Help... I can't feel... anything..."

Fred spotted Harold, rushing over to him as he picked him up. "Harold! Speak to me, man!" He exclaimed, sobbing softly.

"...Big..." Harold coughed as he barely could keep his eyes open, holding Fred. "...Meaty... Claws..."

Fred was confused as he tilted his head to the right. "What? You mean Mr. Krabs? Larry The Lobster? Johnny Krill?"

Harold closed his eyes as he went limp, not being able to regain consciousness as Fred hold him in his arms, mourning.

"Oh Harold... you were so young..." Fred stated as he shook his head in dismay, a flame burning in his eyes as he shook his right fist in the air. "Damn you, Plankton!"


	57. Chapter 57

"Hey Karen." Plankton mumbled as he was playing around with several erases, erasing Bikini Bottom off his hand drawn map. "Karen, sweety, hey."

Karen rolled over to Plankton, sighing as she looked down at Plankton. "What is it now, your highness?"

"Remember when this fanfic was just somewhat cherry and about an unlucky fish just wanting to rev up fryers?" Plankton stated with curiosity as he looked up, blinking.

Karen rolled her yellow electronic eyes. "Plankton, it was never cherry. It was just depressing on the account of that fish we used for your evil gains."

"…You right." Plankton stated as he shrugged, closing his eye as he wrapped his stubby little green arms around the back of his head. "Eh, it doesn't matter! This entire city belongs to me, and the whole world belongs to me too, and there's not a single thing Fred Rechid or anybody can do! Victory is finally mine after all these years!" He laughed in triumph as he opened his eye, glancing at Karen. "See Karen? I told you going to college would pay off."

Karen sighed as she shook her head. "Oh Plankton, you really are something else…" She went back into the lab, working on mathematical problems.

Indeed, it seemed all was lost as Plankton has already took control of New Kelp City, destroying much of it to appeal himself as Fred Rechid was charging towards the destructive chaos from the east, riding on a green revved up fryer.

"Come on!" Fred exclaimed boldly as he stood tall and mighty, fully determined. "Let's go kick Plankton's tiny butt!"


	58. Chapter 58

After a few long months, Fred Rechid reached the wrecked ruins of New Kelp City, dropping his jaw in disbelief as he looked around, seeing absolutely no signs of life anywhere. During his ridiculously long trip to the destroyed city, Fred was lucky to find his daughter Debbie Rechid, who stood by her father's sides as they walked through the deserted wrecked remnants, with plenty of imagery featuring Plankton.

"Gosh... that small bug really knows how to show off." Debbie commented as he held onto Fred's left arm, glancing at the posters and statures of Sheldon J. Plankton.

Fred wrapped his right arm around Debbi. "Debbie, Plankton is a plankton, not a bug." He then rubbed his head with his left hand. "How the hell are bugs even possible to live underwater?" He shrugged as he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What matters if that we're gonna rev up Plankton and toss him into the fryer!"

Suddenly the ground shook, and both Fred and Debbie screamed as they held onto each other. It was then that the ground split itself apart, and the two Rechids fell into a giant boiler below. How was it possible? Because Plankton thinks up of everything when he's not obsessed about a stupid formula for a tasty undersea burger.


	59. Chapter 59

Fred Rechid and Debbi continued going through the wrecked ruins of New Kelp City as Plankton was sipping on some soda... wait a minute! That's not what happened!

Last time, the two Rechids were falling down as the ground split apart, when several mutated jellyfish of all different shapes and colors surrounded them. Debbie screamed as she tightly clung onto Fred.

"Dad! I'm scared!" Debbie exclaimed as she looked up at Fred, tears in her eyes. "What do we do?"

Fred rubbed his chin as he murmured, thinking deeply. "Well, what we should do is rev up those fryers, cause-"

He and Debbie were then zapped at the same time by all of the jellyfish, causing a major electrical explosion that ended up killing the jellyfish in the process, with the now unconscious Rechids falling to the very bottom of the seemingly bottom canvas, with large black Xs crossed in their eyes.


	60. Chapter 60

Fred Rechid woke up, groaning in pain as he looked around, to see that he was on the ground. The cold, dead bluish ground. His daughter, Debbie, was next to him, her eyes closed in pain. Fred stood up, trying desperately to wake up his daughter.

"Debbie, get up!" Fred exclaimed as he frantically shook her, glancing around in horror to see that they were surrounded by nothing but pure pitch black darkness. "This isn't your average darkness..." Fred gulped as his eyes widened, sweating nervously. "This is advanced darkness."

Debbie groaned as she got up, stretching her arms as she shook her head. "Eh? Dad, what's going on?" She then looked around, whimpering as she felt creeped out by the looming darkness, holding on tightly to Fred. "Oh daddy... it's so dark down here! Who knows what creatures of the dark lurk?"

Fred hugged his daughter tightly as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'm inclined to think that we're in Rock Bottom..." He gulped as he stood up, helping Debbie up as well. "I would have never thought that we would sink this low..."


	61. Chapter 61

"So..." Debbie Rechid asked as she folded her arms. "What are we gonna do, daddy?"

Fred rubbed his chin as he began to think. "Well, we should find our way out of here first." He squinted as he then found a dark green seaweed vine nearby, pointing at it with his left arm. "There! Come on, Debs!"

Fred and Debbie ran to the vine as they climbed up the vine, leaving Rock Bottom as they were back on top, overlooking the edge as they glanced at each other, proceeding to give each other the tightest hug possible.

"Great thinking, dad!" Debbie exclaimed as she smiled, tilting her head to the right. "Now that we got out of there relatively quickly, what next?"

Fred wrapped his right arm around Debbie. "Now... we ride." The wind blew softly towards the northern direction as Fred looked around, sighing as he shook his head. "It worked in the movies..."


	62. Chapter 62

Silence. Fred Rechid and Debbie Rechid looked around, both feeling awkward.

"Err... dad?" Debbie asked as she was still hugging Fred, blinking a few times. "Where's our ride?"

Fred rubbed the back of his head with his right flipper nervously. "It'll come... eventually." He blinked. "Soon. Quite some time."

Debbie sighed as she lowered her head, closing her eyes.

"It'll be here soon, worry not." Fred commented as he patted Debbie on the head, "Why, in no time, we'll be ready to rev up those fryers-"

A huge gust of wind from the north blew harshly towards the south, picking up Fred and Debbie as they were easily blown away, going high in the underwater sky.


	63. Chapter 63

"Honey! Hold on tightly!" Fred exclaimed as he and Debbie hugged each other tightly, the huge gust of wind sending them higher and higher.

Debbie could barely keep her eyes opened as she looked up at Fred with fright in her eyes. "Why does everything bad seem to always happen at every turn?"

Fred was about to answer, but then he and Debbie went literally right out of the ocean, ending up beyond the surface as they were out of the water, a huge thunderstorm occurring overhead as the wi8nds got harsher, with several lightning strikes occurring as thunder boomed loudly. Fred and Debbie screamed as they were sucked into a tornado, the vortex spinning them to the point where they literally transformed into fish sticks. They then fell back into the sea, resorting Fred and Debbie to their normal fishy self as they fell back down, the rain pouring heavily underwater somehow as the underwater vortex picked them up, keeping them in the air.

"Help help!" Fred and Debbie exclaimed as they were frightful beyond belief. "Our legs! Our legs...!"


	64. Chapter 64

Fred Rechid woke up as he looked around, wondering where exactly he was. "What? Where am I..." He then looked down, to see that he was on fire. "Ahh! AHHH!" He exclaimed as he jumped up, flailing his arms about as he ran about. "I'm on fire! HELP, HELP!"

"Calm down, Fred. It's just your imagination." Tom tried to reason, sitting down with his arms folded.

Fred stopped running around as he suddenly was no longer on fire. He gasped as his arms dropped side to side. "Tom, is that you?" He then grabbed Tom, shaking him. "How on Neptune's sea did you make it alive?"

Tom sighed as his eyes were narrowed, shaking his head. "Well, I got lucky at first, but it was for naught, because The Flying Dutchman found me."

"...The Flying Dutchman...?" Fred asked as his eyes widened, fear in his eyes. "Oh no... you mean..."

The Flying Dutchman howled with laughter as he hovered over the pot. "That's right! I found you and some girl unconscious, so now I'm having you for dinner!" His eyes turned into bright green flames as he continued laughing. "Oh, this is going to be even tastier than the sponge, the squirrel, and that stupid pink starfish!"

Fred screamed as he slapped his flippers on his head. "NO! DEBBIE!" He then started pounding on the entrance to the pot, desperately trying to get out. "SO HELP ME IF I GET OUT, I WILL REV UP MY FRYERS SO MUCH..."

Tom sighed as he shook his head at Fred, accepting his eventual demise while the Flying Dutchman continued tormenting Fred.


	65. Chapter 65

Fred Rechid was tired of being held back as he knew that his daughter Debbie was in trouble. Shaking his fists, Fred yelled in rage as he punched the pot door as hard as he could. Tom watched in boredom as he didn't bother fighting back, while the Flying Dutchman was having a laugh at Fred trying to be a hero.

"Ha! No matter how hard you try, your stupid fishy arms are useless against my pot!" The Flying Dutchman confirmed as he squinted his eyes, placing his ghostly green hands on his ghostly hips. "I like to see you try get out!"

Suddenly, Fred used his head, literally as he smashed the pot entrance open with his head, looking up as he snarled like a ravenous tiger at the Flying Dutchman. Suddenly with no warning, Fred jumped right onto the Flying Dutchman, attacking him like a wild cat as the Flying Dutchman screamed, trying to blast Fred with his green ghostly powers, but failing as Tom quietly snuck out of the Pot, jumping on the ghoulish green floorboard.


	66. Chapter 66

Fred Rechid continued beating the dead out of the Flying Dutchman as Tom snuck across the kitchen floorboard, looking for the others. He then heard the cries of Nat and Harold, opening one of the ghoulish green, wooden cabinets to find Nat and Harold wrapped in ropes.

"Guys! Are you all right?" Tom asked as he tried tugging the ropes.

Harold shook his head as he struggled within the ropes. "Are we all right? We've been scared crap less and tied up in ropes!"

"Hey, at least it wasn't by big, meaty claws..." Nat growled as he narrowed his eyes.

Tom managed to free Harold and Nat out of the ropes, the humanoid fish jumping out of the cabinet as they watched the Flying Dutchman fall on his back, groaning in pain as he twitched, with Fred standing on him victoriously.


	67. Chapter 67

"And that's why..." Fred trailed off as he nodded his head, glancing down at the now unconscious Flying Dutchman. "You don't mess with Fred Rechid, the revver of fryers!" He then jumped off, running to Tom, Nat, and Harold as he hugged them all, having seen them by the top corner of his right eye. "Oh, am I relieved to see that you're all safe!" A beat. "...Again!"

Tom's gloomy nature went away as he smiled, pushing Fred off of him, Nat, and Harold as he shook Fred's right arm with his left hand. "Likewise, Fred. It was quite something to see you take out the Flying Dutchman!" He congratulated.

"Yeah!" Nat exclaimed, excited as he pumped his flippers. "How were you able to do all of that so well, man? I never seen anyone or anything go up to the Flying Dutchman like that!"

Fred chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Ehehe, well... when my friends or family are threatened, I tend to go into overdrive." He then got serious as he shook his fists. "Speaking of which, where is my daughter, Debbie? Is she safe? Is she all right?"

Harold frowned as he held his flippers together, shaking his head. "I'm afraid, in the capture, she was taken by someone other than the Flying Dutchman..."

Fred's right eye twitched as he shook his head, stumbling forward as he panted, placing his left hand on his forehead. "No... it's not possible... she was here, I felt it...!" He stumbled forward as he moved past his three fish chum, falling to his knees as he shook his arms, looking up at the ghoulish green ceiling and screaming dramatically in an unintentionally hilarious tone, "**_NO...!_**"


	68. Chapter 68

Fred continued screaming as Nat, Harold, and Tom watched, all three fish folding their arms as they just stared at Fred. They looked at each other as Fred continued screaming, with the three fish wondering what to do.

"Well, now what?" Nat commented as he placed his flipper on his yellow hips.

Tom wrapped his brownish green left arm around Nat, moving his right flipper about. "We flee, of course. We don't want to wait until the Flying Dutchman regains conscious."

"But what about Fred? Surely we should help him out..." Harold pinpointed at he had his blue flippers folded.

Tom scoffed as he narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "I say we knock him out cold, just to put him out of his misery temporarily!"

Harold murmured as he glanced back at Tom. "That doesn't seem like a good suggestion..."

"It does to me." Nat commented as he picked up a wooden baseball bat he found from nowhere, smashing Fred in the back of the head, which knocked him out cold. Harold then proceeded to carry Fred as he followed Nat and Tom, who started to look for a way out of the Flying Dutchman's ghostly ship.


	69. Chapter 69

Fred Rechid woke up as he looked around, to see that he was no longer in the Flying Dutchman's ghoulish ship. He was being dragged by Nat and Harold, who were on the soft sandy underwater ground as they headed northward, following Tom, who was leading the way as they were trying to find signs of civilization.

"Hey! What happened?" Fred gawked as he looked around. "Where's my daughter, Debbie?"

Nat rubbed Fred on the head with his right yellow flipper. "It's all right, Fred. She's in a better place now."

Harold nodded his head in agreement. "He's right. The main thing is that we find Plankton and step on him for all the trouble that he caused us."

Suddenly, Tom disappeared without a trace. Nat and Harold gasped as they dropped Fred, looking around frantically.

"My head!" Fred exclaimed as he rubbed his head with his right brown flipper, closing his right eye as he noticed that Tom wasn't there. "Wait a minute, what happened to Tom?"

Tom was underneath the sand, in an enclosed metallic room as he laughed maniacally, surrounded by boxes of chocolate bars. "Ha ha ha ha... **chocolate! _CHOCOLATE!_**"


	70. Chapter 70

Plankton was watching Fred, Nat, and Harold being in the middle of the deserted desert with a new security camera he had installed in literally every corner of the ocean, having his world domination plan expanding far beyond taking over the ocean, having new, more efficient clones of Karen made at the minute. The original Karen, who was recognizable in her ancient model, rolled up to Plankton as she looked down at him.

"Hehehehe... look at these fools, these twits!" Plankton cackled gleefully as he rubbed his stubby green arms together. "They're going to soon be reduced to kibbles and bits!"

Karen rolled her electronically green eyes as she glanced down at Plankton. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, poopsy? You're starting to sound like that old green hag."

Plankton growled at Karen as he glared at her with his lone eye. "Karen, do I need to be reminded of that? Just do your duty, you're looking a bit fat."

"_**Fat!?**_" Karen exclaimed angrily as she summoned her lanky mechanical arms, shaking Plankton violently. "I'll show you who's fat, you stubby little pipsqueak!"

Plankton screamed in pain as he struggled to breathe, trying to free himself as Karen continued shaking him, enraged.


	71. Chapter 71

"...So, where do we go now?" Nat asked as he wrapped his yellowish flippers around the back of his head, following Fred and Harold as they headed north.

Harold shrugged as he placed his blue colored flippers inside the pockets of his red shorts. "Beats me. I guess we go wherever the wind takes us."

Fred stopped in his tracks as he snapped his fingers, thinking of something. "Hmmm... there's one place where we can go..." He then clapped his hands together as he, Nat, and Harold suddenly teleported out of the underwater desert.

"...Fred, what have you done?" Nat asked, as he, Fred, and Harold were now in a grassy garden, a gigantic brown tree standing before them.

Fred laughed as he placed his brown flippers on his hips. "Well, giving the author's love for this place, I figured that we take a little detour and head somewhere nice and cheerful..." He nodded his head as he closed his eyes. "After all, I have the feeling that we'll find my daughter, Debbie, and beat up that annoying green jerk, Plankton!"

Harold recognized the place, rubbing the back of his head with his left flipper. "So of all places, you picked the Click Clock Wood?"

"Yes!" Fred joyfully exclaimed as he wrapped his right arm around Harold. "And even better, in the springtime!"

Nat placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "You do realize that none of us can breathe without water, right?"

Fred and Harold glanced at each other for a couple of seconds. Soon, all three humanoid fish collapsed as they were gacking, unable to breathe as they fainted, their eyes crossed with black Xs. The orange colored Snarebear simply looked at them while the snooping purple Grumblin Hood approached the three unconscious fish, rubbing his hands together as he chuckled sinisterly, planning to do naughty things to Fred and his friends.


	72. Chapter 72

Fred Rechid gasped as he opened his eyes, looking around frantically to see that he was breathing again. He was in water, the giant pond to be exact, as were Nat and Harold, who were also back up. Before them was a friendly purple colored beaver named Gnawty, who was swimming before a giant brown boulder.

"I saw you weird humanoid fish seemingly dead in the grass at the front, so I went and took you into the pond." Gnawty responded as he was moving about, swimming in place. "I was contemplating of eating you, but then I figured that might have not been the smartest thing to do..."

Fred rubbed the back of his head with his right flipper nervously. "Err, do you have any helmets filled with water? It could be of use..." He then gulped as he opened his eyes. "Also, do you have revved up fryers?"

"...Revved up fryers?" Gnawty asked as he squinted, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. But first, I need help into my home. This stupid boulder is blocking me off."

Nat and Harold laughed as they pointed at Gnawty, making fun of him for not being able to get rid of the boulder. Gnawty growled in annoyance as he shook his head.

Fred brushed off Nat and Harold as he wrapped his left flipper around Gnawty. "Relax, my mammalian friend, I know how to solve this." He then clapped hbis hands, looking up at the rainy sky. "**_REV UP THOSE FRYERS!_**"

Suddenly, a giant green colored revved up fryer literally dropped from the sky, crushing the boulder as it then exploded, knocking Gnawty, Fred, Nat, and Harold back as the hole revealed an underwater tunnel. Gnawty splashed in and out of the freshwater in joy as he was brimming with happiness.

"Oh, joyous day! Thank you, Mr. Brown Fish!" Gnawty thanked as he then swam into the hole, "Come into my home for your reward!"

Fred, Nat, and Harold looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged, as they all followed Gnawty on foot, sure to get answers on why they were here.


	73. Chapter 73

Fred Rechid, Nat, and Harold all crawled up the tunnel as they ended up in the purple colored beaver's house. Poking their heads out, the three humanoid fish gasped for water as Gnawty tossed them a few empty helmets, allowing them to fill it with water as they immediately dove back, placing the helmets on as they resurfaced, with the water somehow staying intact.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you guys managed to make it!" Gnawty exclaimed as he waved his hands, "How can I thank you guys?"

Harold rubbed his hands together sheepishly. "Well, I could use a new pair of Boo Boo Keys..."

"And I could go for some new shorts." Nat pinpointed as he glared at his old shorts, spotting some tears. "These stupid things are ready to bust."

Gnawty stared at Nat and Harold oddly. "Those are... interesting requests."

"Oh, they're interesting all right." Fred remarked as he rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. "Anyway, can you tell us if you have seen Plankton?"

"Who?" Gnawty remarked as he tilted his head to the right.

Fred sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "He's small and green, has one red eye, is annoying..."

"Oh, you mean that Sheldon J. guy?" Gnawty remarked as he started bouncing. "Yeah, he came by here yesterday. Said something about taking over all the seasons in Click Clock Wood."

"That fiend!" Nat exclaimed as he shook his arms angrily.

Harold stomped his right foot as he placed his hands on his fishy hips. "How can we track and stop him?"

Gnawty rubbed his chin with his right hand as he bobbed his head up and down. "I will tell you..."

Several seconds of silence. Fred, Nat, and Harold all glanced at each other as Gnawty finished his sentence.

"...In the next chapter."

Fred, Nat, and Harold all groaned as they shrugged in unison, shaking their heads with their eyes closed.


	74. Chapter 74

Fred, Nat, and Harold were now out of Gnawty's home and in the giant pond, with all of them having their helmets in their arms as they made their way up towards the platform jetting out of the pond, immediately placing their helmets on as they were able to breathe, looking around the gigantic tree as they were in awe.

"So, that Gnawty fellow told us that Plankton was here somewhere," Nat remarked as he placed his yellow hands on his hips, "Now where would one be able to find him in this gigantic place...?"

Harold pointed up at the rainy sky. "Well, I guess we can go up this big tree. After all, it does seem plausible."

Fred decided not to speak as he walked up, being hit by an annoying green bird, which snapped at any intruders. Fred screamed in pain as he held his right leg, even though he was bit in the arm. "**My Leg!**"

"AWK!" The bird remarked as it tried snapping at Fred again, with Harold punching the bird in the face.

"Get out of here, you big, _meaty **clucker**_!" Harold snapped as he wagged his left index finger at the hole the bird popped out of.

Nat helped Fred up as he looked at him face to face. "Rechid, are you all right? Say something?"

Fred shook as his eyes were filled with shock, noticing that there were holes all around the tree. Unable to properly explain his fright, he commented with a whimper, "..._My leg_..."


	75. Chapter 75

Fred, Nat, and Harold were going around the giant tree as they kept running into annoying Big Cluckers, those gren birds that lived in holes and love snapping at people while shouting awk. They reached a platform that led them higher up the tree, walking up it as they saw three more holes containing Big Cluckers.

"Oh great." Harold complained as he tossed his blue flippers into the air. "Three more of these friggin' cluckers! I don't know how much more I can take!"

"Excuse me, sirs," A random brown figure wearing pinstripe red and white clothes, holding a brown bag on his bag as he came down the platform, approaching the three humanoid fish. "My name is Charlieton. Care to buy any goods from me?"

Fred, Nat, and Harold all glanced at each other awkwardly as they turned to Charlieton.

"Err, not really. Do you have a revved up fryer on you?" Fred asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right flipper.

Charlieton shook his head as he frowned. "That's a pity. I guess I'll take my business elsewhere." He then moved past the humanoid fish as he headed down.  
Nat blinked as he pointed at Charlieton, who was heading towards the pond. "I swear, the author likes to connect some of his fanfics with characters like him..."

"Yeah, I have that weird vibe coming from it..." Fred commented as he placed his hands on his hips, murmuring. He shrugged as he, Nat, and Harold continued up the tree, waiting for the Big Cluckers to go back into their holes as they headed upward.


	76. Chapter 76

"Real talk? Why are we going around this tree?" Fred asked as he was being carried on Harold's shoulders, with Harold and Nat walking up the giant tree.

"Because we have to get the dirt on where Plankton is, remember?" Harold pinpointed as he looked up at Fred.

Nat nodded his head in agreement, heading to the front as he led the trio. "Yeah. You know what that beaver said. Plankton plans to control the whole word and fits it to his image."

Fred folded his arms as he sighed. "I remember when this fanfic was about me wanting to have some nice Krabby Patties revved up on fryers... now it evolved into this big mess." He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Oh, how times have changed..."


	77. Chapter 77

"Hey look!" Fred Rechid exclaimed as he pointed at the giant yellow and black beehive in front of them. "It's a giant beehive!"

Harold and Nat rolled their eyes as they shook their heads.

"No, Fred, really?" Nat scolded Fred as he scoffed.

Fred shrugged. "Well, I just thought that it would be interesting to point out..."

An orange colored bee, a Zubba, buzzed out of the hive as he spotted Fred, Nat, and Harold, freaking out as he moved his arms about. "Fish intruders! Fish intruders!" He then zipped back into the beehive from the small entrance at the front. "I must warn the others! That Plankton guy told me about them!"

"See! I told you that beaver wasn't messing with us!" Harold pinpointed as he folded his arms, nodding his head.

Nat shrugged as he shook his head. "Well, if you say so. Let's keep heading up."

And continue to climb the giant tree, they did. Fred watched as it stopped raining, only for it to be raining again as they jumped from hole to hole, with Nat and Harold holding onto each other as they climbed up the slope path, jumping in the two more holes ahead of them as they landed on the branching branches, spotting wooden platforms below them.

"I don't know, guys..." Fred gulped as he was able to stand on his two leg, feeling nervous as he rubbed the back of his head as he felt the orange colored snarebear plant stare at him. "Maybe we should go back."

Nat and Harold ignored Fred as they ran and jumped on the wooden platforms, with Fred sighing as he ran after them, feeling hesitant, the three humanoid fish reaching the yellow colored platform jetting out of the tree, looking over the entrance garden below.


	78. Chapter 78

"So, who wants to go in?" Fred asked as he, Nat, and Harold looked at the door, which was open.

Harold rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Nat and Fred. "Well, if it's okay with you, I'll go in first."

Nat and Fred shrugged as Harold walked into the hole, with the two humanoid fish following their friend as they appeared side by side with Harold, looking at a brown squirrel that was feasting on acorns.

Nat chuckled as he ribbed Fred, whispering to him, "When did Sandy Cheeks get a haircut?"

Fred bursted into laughed as he rolled on the floor, his hands on his stomach as he was trying to control himself but couldn't. Harold also got a chuckle as he overheard Nat, drawing the attention of the squirrel.

"Visitors? Nabnut never gets visitors during spring!" The squirrel, dubbed Nabnut, remarked as he kept hoarding acorns down his throat. "But man, these acorns are so good! Nabnut loves acorn!"

Harold continued chuckling as he wiped a tear from his right eye. "I'm sure you'll be able to nab your nuts as long as you like, buddy!" He then started roaring with laughter, joining Fred on the floor as they laughed heartily in unison, with Nat also laughing louder, placing his right arm over his chest as he had his left flipper on his forehead.

Nabnut shrugged as he kept eating his acorns, not really caring for the innuendo he missed.


	79. Chapter 79

After having a laugh off, Fred got up back on his legs, with Harold also standing up as he faced Nabnut. "So tell me, Mr. Nabnut..." He continued to snicker, covering his mouth with his right flipper. "Have you heard of Sheldon J. Plankton?"

Nabnut stared blankly at Fred. "What the nut is a Plankton?"

"...What?" Nat gawked as he dropped his jaw in disbelief, motioning his arms in disbelief. "Are you friggin' kidding me!? You have no idea who that evil, one eyed green twerp is!?"

Nabnut shrugged as he continued stuffing acorns down his throat.

Harold sighed as he folded his arms, turning to Fred and Nat. "Well, there's no point in staying here. Let's keep climbing up the tree."

Fred and Nat nodded their heads in agreement as they left Nabnut's house, still heading up the giant tree, with two pesky orange colored Zubbas watching the three humanoid fish heading towards the giant nest.


	80. Chapter 80

"Real talk?" Fred asked as he looked down at the bramble fields below, jumping on top the jetting yellow platforms high above. "Why are we going up this tree?"

Harold turned around and slapped Fred across the face. "Because there has to be someone here who can help us get to Plankton! Stop leaving your mind in the fryer!"

Fred licked his lips as he rubbed his flippers together. "Mm, fryers. I could go for some revved up Krabby Patties right now." He then shook his head. "Augh, that has to wait for later!"

"It sure does..." Nat whimpered as he pointed at the huge nest before them, spotting a giant pink egg. The three humanoid fish all looked at each other awkwardly as they entered the nest, looking at the egg with curiosity as they walked around it.

"What do we do with this egg?" Fred asked as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "We just can't leave it here, someone or something might try to eat it..."


	81. Chapter 81

As Fred Rechid continued wondering what to do with the gigantic pink egg, the wind gently blew towards the western direction, causing Nat and Harold to bump into it, which caused it to crack. A giant brown bird in diapers appeared, yawning as he looked at Fred, who screamed as he huddled with Nat and Harold, trembling for his life.

"Bwarrr! Me Eyrie... mighty eagle! Need sleep now..." The giant baby bird, Eyrie, admitted as he yawned, snoozing as he fell down int eh nest.

Fred, Nat, and Harold all looked at each other awkwardly as they left the nest, looking down to see the bramble field.

Harold gulped as he tapped his blue flippers together. "Boy, I sure would not like to fall from here..."

Nat turned to Fred as he moved his yellow flippers to his hips. "Well, Fred, what do we do now?"

Fred thought as he looked up at the rainy sky, snapping his fingertips as he got an idea. "Now... we ride."

Nat and Harold looked at each other awkwardly as Fred held up his arms, looking up at the sky as he waited for something. He didn't know what the something was, but he waited for it regardless.


	82. Chapter 82

After a few minutes of waiting, a yellow colored revved up fryer finally appeared, falling at ridiculously fast speeds from the rainy sky. Nat and Harold screamed as they trembled with fright, with Fred laughing heartily as he clapped his hands together.

"**_Rev Up Those Fryers!_**" He boldly exclaimed as he pointed up at the incoming fryer, "Because I am sure hungry for one flight!"

The revved up fryer then stopped itself, floating in front of Fred, Nat, and Harold as it grew majestic white eagle wings, awaiting orders. Fred got onto the fryer, tapping it as he called out to Nat and Harold.

"Come on, you two fish sticks! This fryer's not gonna rev itself up!" Fred joked as he stuck his tongue out.

Nat and Harold gave each other odd glances as they were hesitant, but suddenly they heard the angry exclamation from the Zubba King, who was coming towards the three humanoid fish with an army of bees and Zubbas.

"Halt, trespassers!" The Zubba King proclaimed as he shook his pixelated fists angrily, "Nobody comes here to the Click Clock Wood without a proper stinging!"

Nat and Harold screamed as they jumped onto the fryer, with Fred also screaming. Fred then ordered the fryer to get them out of the spring version of Click Clock Wood, with the fryer spinning rapidly as it suddenly disappeared without a trace. The Zubba King looked around in shock as the bees and Zubbas hovered around the giant tree.

"Damn it!" The Zubba King exclaimed angrily as he shook his head. "Curse you, you fishy fiends! I will end you!"


	83. Chapter 83

Fred Rechid, Nat, and Harold were all flying on Fred's flying revved up fryer, heading into the summer version of the Click Clock Wood as they noticed that there were not only more bees, but everything was colored yellow. Worse, though, was the fact that the weather was even hotter, causing the water in their helmets to vaporate as they gasped.

"Oh no!" Nat exclaimed as he placed his yellow flippers on his water helmet. "This version of this level's sun is causing the water in our helmets to turn into precipitation!"

"That's not good, is it?" Harold asked as he had his right blue flipper on his face, with his left flipper holding his right elbow.

Fred shook his head as he pointed at the giant tree, which was now yellow. "There's no time to wait! We got to act, now!"

As the revved up fryer began to fly, a horde of bees began stinging the three humanoid fishes, causing them to scream as they tried to swat them. However, they then glanced up, to see the giant Zubba King buzzing towards them, with a horde of yellow colored Zubbas following him.

"Think you're going to get off scott free, coming into my territory, huh?" The Zubba King taunted as he laughed. "Ha! You got another thing coming!"


	84. Chapter 84

Fred Rechid, Nat, and Harold were being stung by the bees as the Zubba King and his army of Zubbas got closer, planning an all out sting attack. However, the revved up fryer began flashing, and it suddenly engulfed the entire summer section of Click Clock Wood in a blinding white light, causing all of the bees to die and the Zubbas to be briefly paralyzed as the fryer began flying right towards the top of the giant tree, with the three humanoid fish holding onto the fryer dearly as possible, the water in their helmets going down dangerously fast.

"Come on, Fred!" Nat exclaimed as he shook Fred rapidly. "Get us out of here!"

"I'm trying!" Fred exclaimed back as he looked down at the fryer. "Come on, baby! Don't you have Krabby Patties revving up in you?"

The revved up fryer revealed its lid as it started firing Krabby Patties at the Zubbas, knocking them down as the Zubba King ignored the onslaught of hamburgers, buzzing towards the three fish as he fired his stinger at them. Fred and Nat held onto each other as Harold got impaled, falling off the fryer and landing in the yellow grass of the entrance garden, a loud crunch being heard as his water helmet broke. Fred and Nat screamed as they faced each other, not knowing what to do.

"We gotta go back for Harold!" Nat exclaimed as he ducked another stinger shot from the Zubba King.

Fred shook his head as he clenched his right fist, feeling angered. "It's too late, sadly! We have to keep going on without him!"


	85. Chapter 85

Fred Rechid and Nat were being followed by the bees as the Zubba King and his army of Zubbas continued their rampant stinging, leaving poor Harold behind as the flying revved up fryer reached the highest point in the Click Clock Wood, not being able to go faster as it exploded. Fred and Nat screamed as they fell several stories, flailing their flippers about as they tried to land. They then landed on top of the giant nest, groaning as they felt pains in their back.

"My leg!" Fred exclaimed as he stood up, stretching his arms to see that the Zubba King was coming right towards him. He screamed as he ran out of the nest, leaving Nat behind as Fred jumped across the yellow platforms jetting out of the tree, narrowly avoiding the annoying green colored Big Clucker birds, heading right into Nabnut's house. He then paused as he felt somewhat nervous, spotting Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, and a fat, stuffed and gassy Nabnut the Squirrel, all having their eyes on Fred.

"Am I... interrupting anything?" Fred asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right flipper.

Amy Rose farted loudly, shaking her head as she sighed. "Unfortunately not. Me and Nabnut here are just farting a storm."

"A storm that smell of acorns!" Nabnut exclaimed afterwards as he farted loudly too, patting his pudgy stomach.

Fred glanced up at Shadow and Silver, who both shrugged in unison as they shook their heads at Fred. Fred sighed as he exited Nabnut's house.

"Well, that didn't go as I wanted to." Fred commented as he folded his flippers, glancing to his right and screaming as he noticed the Zubba King firing his giant stingers at Fred.

"Get him, bees! Sting the hell out of him!" The Zubba King exclaimed as he pointed at at Fred, the regular bees zipping right at Fred.

Fred screamed as he flailed his arms, heading down around the tree as he ran down the floating wooden platform leading away from the yellow platform jetted over the entrance garden, with Nat still at the nest, trying to get past the Big Cluckers within the platforms by the nest.


	86. Chapter 86

Fred Rechid ran as fast as his fishy legs could carry him, tumbling down the platform as he accidentally tripped, landing flat on the platform as he groaned. He shook his head, seeing the swarm coming close as he considered going out of the summer section of the Click Clock Wood, only to find it guarded by two slightly bigger than normal, orange colored Zubbas.

"D'oh!" Fred exclaimed as he slapped his right flipper on his face, frantically looking for an alternative route as he spotted Mumbo's Hut across the green bramble field. He took a chance, diving into the bramble field as he screamed in pain, going through it as he felt his body sharply pierced by the brambles. "My face! My leg! _My eyes! **DEUUEAUGH!**_"

Fred slowly crawled out of the bramble field, panting as he felt like he lost the bees and zubbas. Sadly for him, the Zubbas were buzzing all around the Click Clock Wood, spotting Fred as they fired their deadly stingers at him. Fred screamed as he felt some stingers go into his fishy body, twitching violently as he felt double pain from all the brambles.

Mumbo Jumbo heard Fred's screams of pain, getting off his chair and pulling in the severely wounded Fred, shutting the entrance to his hut closed as the zubbas and bees tried getting in, stinging the door as many times as possible as the Zubba King buzzed above the hut, pointing at it with his pixelated right hand.

"You can't hide in there forever!" He exclaimed in a hammy voice as he shook his head, ordering his Zubbas to ram into the hut, causing collateral damage on the outside.


	87. Chapter 87

Sheldon J. Plankton was inside the original Chum Bucket, looking at Fred Rechid's progress that he was able to look at due to a micro chip he installed within Fred's brown pants. Karen rolled into the laboratory, looking down at Plankton as she had her blue robotic arms on her.

"So, you're snooping as usual on Fred, I see." Karen pinpointed in a lowbrow manner.

Plankton turned to Karen as he pointed at the screen with his right, stubby green arm. "Can't you see, Karen? This fool of a fish is plotting to fail me!" He then rubbed his chin with his left hand, murmuring. "There must be a way to stop him from ultimately foiling my plans... but how?"

Karen shrugged as she had a single line of green and yellow data moving across her dark green monitor. "Well, you could just get that ugly green witch, Gruntilda Winkybunion. I'm sure she can help you."

"Gruntilda..." Plankton thought as she continued rubbing his chin, "I swear that name sounds familiar..." He glanced back up at Karen. "She's the wicked witch that always rhymed, right?"

"That's the one." Karen replied.

Plankton chuckled evilly as he rubbed his hands together. "Then contact her immediately. With her wits combined with mine, we'll stomp Fred, and oh will we make him dead!" He then began laughing evilly as Karen rolled her electronic eyes, using the phone installed within her to contact Gruntilda.


	88. Chapter 88

Gruntilda Winkybunion the wicked green witch of Spiral Mountain was at the very top of her huge lair, looking inside her black pot Dingpot as she looked deep into the green goop, to notice something forming within.

"What's this, I see?" Gruntilda rhymed as she moved her fingers about. "It looks like a personal message for me!"

Suddenly, an image of Plankton appeared in the green ooze within Dingpot, using this as a way of communicating. "Excuse me, is this Gruntilda Winkybunion the witch?"

Gruntilda placed both of her hands on top of Dingpot as she peered into the pot. "I do say, what the hell? This strange, stubby green thing doesn't look well."

"_Stubby!?_" Plankton exclaimed angrily as he shook his arms, closing his eye as he took a deep breath, moving his arms apart. "Listen, I have a proposal for you…"

Gruntilda's eyes sparkled as she chuckled, rubbing her pointy chin with her right hand. "A proposal you say, you odd strange thing? Well, speak up, I'm listening…"

* * *

Mumbo Jumbo was slapping Fred Rechid across the face, trying to wake him up. "Up. Get up, strange fish man with legs."

Fred shook his head, groaning as he rubbed it with his right hand. "Man, I feel terrible… I feel like I have stings in me."

"That because you did." Mumbo pinpointed as he picked up his magic staff, rolling it about. "Me Mumbo Jumbo, best shaman in all game. Mumbo help heal you, freaky fish."

"**I'm not a freaky fish!**" Fred shouted angrily in response as he slapped Mumbo's right hand off his face, standing up as he pointed at Mumbo with his left hand. "I'm Fred Rechid the fish, and you damn well better **_rev up those fryers!_**"

Awkward silence. Mumbo coughed as he rubbed the back of his head, with Fred sighing as he glanced down at the green grassy carpet.

"It's cooler when it's not in such a tight space…" Fred mumbled, rubbing his left arm with his right hand as he referred to the small size of the hut.


	89. Chapter 89

"What the hell am I suppose to do now?" Fred Rechid exclaimed as he shook his head in disbelief.

Mumbo Jumbo murmured as he stared at Fred. "Mumbo don't know. But if you looking for way out, then Fred Rechid fish in big trouble."

"Big... trouble?" Fred gulped as he trembled, feeling a twitch in his legs. "What do you mean? Can I get out of here?"

Mumbo shook his head as he sighed. "Fred fish is stuck in Click Clock Wood forever. Can't go anywhere but other seasons."

Fred sighed as he fainted, unable to handle the situation as Mumbo started to fan the fainted humanoid fish.


	90. Chapter 90

Fred Rechid was inside Mumbo's hut, having fainted after Mumbo Jumbo told him that he couldn't leave the Click Clock Wood. Mumbo then casted a spell on Fred, revitalizing him as Fred jumped up to his feet.

"_OOH, ME NACKERS!_" Mumbo exclaimed in pain as he briefly bent over, placing his hands on his back.

Fred oddly stared at Mumbo as he folded his flippers together. "Are... you all right..."

Mumbo coughed as he shook his head, standing back up. "Oh, Mumbo's nuts got enlarged. But Mumbo not insane. You can't leave Click Clock Wood world, but you can leave summer level." He confirmed.

"Summer level...?" Fred gawked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right flipper. "Sounds complicated."

Mumbo shook his head. "It not complicated at all. You just go out of tunnel in entrance garden."

Fred nodded his head as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Thanks, but how will I get there?"

Mumbo pointed his staff at Fred. "Mumbo help teleport you there. Hang on."

Fred gulped as he felt his entire body shaking, as he suddenly vanished out of Mumbo's Hut, with Mumbo somehow being able to teleport the humanoid brown fish out of the summer section.

"Mumbo need to remind self to perfect this spell," Mumbo mumbled to himself as he sat back in his chair, fanning himself from the intense heat.

* * *

Fred Rechid murmured as he was standing in the summer section of the Click Clock Wood's hub world, murmuring to himself as he rubbed his face with his right brown flipper. "Hmm... where do I go now...?"

Just then, he turned around, to see Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Silver The Hedgehog leaving the summer section of Click Clock Wood, recognizing them. "Hey, aren't those the humanoid hedgehogs I bumped into earlier?"

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed as she farted loudly, pointing at Fred. "Aren't you that brown fish from Spongebob who always hurt his leg?"

Fred sighed as he nodded his head, folding his flippers together. "Unfortunately, yes I am." He confirmed, frowning.

"And don't you have a disturbing fetish for revved up fryers?" Silver asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Shadow glanced at Silver as he folded his arms together. "How do you know about that?"

Silver glanced back at Shadow as he shook his head. "Everyone knows about the act of revving up fryers, Shadow."

As if things couldn't get any kookier, Aria Meloetta appeared out of the spring version of the Click Clock Wood, gasping to see Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Fred all standing by summer. She floated by them, in shock as she placed her black, paddle shaped hands on her white face. "Oh my gosh... aren't you guys and gal from _Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting_ and _Rev Up Those Fryers_?"

Shadow nodded his head as he turned to face Meloetta. "Yes, and I take it that you come from _Meloetta's Icing Fetish_." He pinpointed, smirking.

"How did you know?" Meloetta gasped as her stomach grumbled, wanting icing inside it.

Amy let out another deep pitched poot as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "To be fair, everyone has heard about your icing fetish."

Meloetta gasped as she blinked in shock, floating up closer to the group. "Even Nintendo and GAMEFREAK?"

Looking at each other and nodding, the three humanoid hedgehogs turned back to Meloetta. "Yes." They all said in unison.

Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Fred Rechid The Fish, and Aria Meloetta all continued sharing their awkward moment as they all turned around, facing the stump in the middle as Dry Bowser, Gruntilda Winkybunion, and Toadette all appeared on top of it, with Gruntilda in her original, green fleshy self.

"These turns of events are quite odd picks!" Gruntilda rhymed as she shook her right hand. "To have all these stupid crossovers from different fanfics!"

Toadette gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Yeah, and from the looks of it, they all look like they come from this author's most famous works!" She exclaimed in a cute, high pitch voice.

Dry Bowser sighed as he placed his right skeletal hand on his skeletal head, grumbling as he closed his eyes. "Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus... what am I going to do with you..." He muttered in annoyance.


	91. Chapter 91

Fred Rechid walked into the autumn version of the Click Clock Wood, deciding that he had enough of crossovers for one day… night. He sighed as he noticed how red colored everything was, placing his flippers on his hips as he murmured.

"Great… I still have no idea how to get back to Bikini Bottom, I still haven't found Plankton, I haven't had luck in finding my daughter, and now I don't even have my best friends with me…" Fred complained as he closed his eyes, tilting his head up. "I can only pray that things get better for me…"

Much to his dismay, the annoying purple colored, green clothed Grumblin Hood that always walked in the entrance garden, which in this season was always red colored, walked up towards Fred and punched him in the stomach, which ended up knocking the wind out of Fred as he keeled over and fell on his back, his legs in the air as Fred groaned. The Grumblin Hood laughed as he grabbed Fred by the legs and dragged him towards the bramble field, when Nat Peterson suddenly ambushed the odd looking grunt, knocking him out cold with a kick to the face.

"Beat it, you pest!" Nat shouted at the wounded Grumblin Hood as he picked up the unconscious Fred, sighing as he shook his head. "And as for this joker… I better pull him into my new home…" He then walked up the large pile of red leaves that led up to the platform surrounding the giant tree, which was now colored red as he entered the hole next to the elevating platform, where he made his temporary home.


	92. Chapter 92

Fred Rechid groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, looking around to see Nat staring at him face to face. He screamed, flailing his fishy arms as he backed up, with Nat placing his yellow arms on Fred.

"Calm down, you lunatic!" Nat exclaimed as he sighed, closing his eyes. "God, you need a chill pill."

Fred stopped panicking as he then placed his hands on his hips, disappointed in Nat. "Where were you? I was trying to find you, but alas, until now, I thought you were a goner!"

"You thought I was a goner?" Nat exclaimed as he scoffed, tossing his arms in the air. "I was forced to make a second home here in the Click Clock Wood in order to survive! How did you think I felt?"

Fred was about to comment, but he then wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "So... how is it here, may I ask?"

Nat sighed as he lowered his eyes, shrugging. "Well, it could be worse, I guess." He bluntly commented on.


	93. Chapter 93

Fred Rechid and Nat were still inside the hole within the giant red colored tree in Click Clock Wood's autumn section, with Nat telling Fred how he managed to survive getting through the summer. Fred was in amazement as he nodded his head, listening closely.

"Wow. Sure sounds like you've been through hell." Fred commented as he placed his right flipper on his face.

Nat nodded as he folded his flippers together. "Precisely. Every night I thank Lord Neptune that I get to have another day to survive. But still..." He violently shook Fred, being rightfully pissed. "Had you not abandoned me, I wouldn't be reduced to the mess that I am right now!"

Fred shook his head as he pushed Nat off of him. "Well what was I suppose to do? Those Zubbas are ruthless!" He then rubbed his chin with his left flipper. "Speaking of which, are they in this season?"

Nat angrily narrowed his eyes at Fred. "Of course they're in this season, you idiot. Why would you ever ask that?" He growled in annoyance, obviously having had a bad encounter with them over the course of summer and autumn.


	94. Chapter 94

Fred Rechid stood up as he stretched his arms, ready to head back out for adventure. "Well, enough wasting time. Let's go find Harold and get out of here!"

"Wait, you buffoon!" Nat exclaimed as he pulled Fred back down, which seemed to be a recurring theme. "Don't you think that we should take the consideration that we potentially have a bounty placed on us?"

Fred rubbed the back of his head with his right flipper. "We do?" He gawked as he blinked a few times.

Nat placed his right palm on his face as he sighed in annoyance. "Ugh, you really are helpless. Well, maybe if I tag along with you and keep you close, we'll get somewhere." He then exited his hole, grabbing Fred as he stuck him close to himself. "Just follow my lead, all right?"

Fred rolled his eyes as he glanced back at Nat. "Not really, considering that this is the same place only in a different season."

"That's not the point!" Nat barked back as he and Fred headed towards the bramble field, getting the lower part of the forest done first. Little did they realize that there were several more Grumblin Hoods in the area, all of them having bows and arrows as they were instructed by Gruntilda to get Fred.


	95. Chapter 95

"Fred, look out!" Nat exclaimed as he pushed Fred down, having glanced behind him to see the Grumblin Hoods, who all fired their arrows at the two humanoid fish.

Fred gawked as he had his flippers over his head. "This is insane! The zubbas were bad enough, but now the other generic enemies of this place are hunting us!?" He exclaimed as he shook his head.

Nat turned to Fred as he kept him down, pointing at the giant flower. "We might be able to get by them if we climb the big flower before us. We'll have a chance to evade them!"

"Yes, but..." Fred gulped as he shook, glancing down to see the bramble field. "I don't think we have any revved up fryers to fry up these bunches of bramble!"

Indeed, the two ended up jumping off the platform and onto the stump, as they were now in a sea of bramble, with the Grumblin Hoods still firing arrows.


	96. Chapter 96

Fred and Nat both were still on the stump, jumping about as they tried to avoid the arrows shot by the Grumblin Hoods. Fred glanced to see Mumbo's Hut across from them.

"There! We can go in there!" Fred shouted as he pointed at Mumbo's Hut.

Nat shook his head, trying to find another alternative. "No way! The freak with the skull attached to his face tried to make me his dinner!"

"But he's the one who convinced me to come to this season!" Fred insisted as he moved his arms about. "It's only fair that we try!"

Nat rolled his eyes as he sighed in annoyance. "Oh... if we must." He followed Fred as they jumped into the bramble field, groaning in pain as their bodies got poked at, with the two humanoid fish running into Mumbo's Hut as they narrowly dodged getting pinned by the arrows.

One of the Grumblin Hoods on the branch leading to the Zubba beehive pulled out a walkie talkie, talking into it. "The fish have entered the hut, I repeat..."


	97. Chapter 97

"So, Fred Rechid back in Mumbo's hut," Mumbo recalled as he was sweeping his hut with a broom, glancing at Fred and Nat. "And Mumbo see you brought yellow fish friend, too."

"That's right. I'm Nat Peterson," Nat introduced himself as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, recognizing Mumbo. "Say, aren't you the guy who casts transformations on everyone?"

Mumbo nodded his head as he moved his arms about. "That right. Mumbo can transform you into anything you want. But now, Mumbo clean." He stated as he continued sweeping.

Fred waved his hands at Mumbo as he frantically shook his head. "But now's not the time to clean! We got trouble outside!" Fred exclaimed as he, Nat, and Mumbo suddenly felt a shake in the hut. Fred and Nat peeked outside, scremaing as they saw even more Grumblin Hoods surrounding the entire red colored tree, all of them firing their arrows at Mumbo's Hut. Yelping, the two humanoid fish ducked back inside, with Mumbo sensing the trouble as he watched the two fish on the ground shake and whimper.

"Hmm... this look bad." Mumbo commented as he shook his head, feeling concerned.


	98. Chapter 98

"You two weird fish okay?" Mumbo asked as he watched Fred and Nat pant frantically.

"Are we okay? No, we are _not_ okay!" Nat snapped as he stood up, shaking his arms at Mumbo. "We nearly got shot in the eyes by arrows! You know how painful that would be?"

Mumbo rubbed the back of his head as he blinked. "You don't seem to be smart much, do you?"

Fred folded his arms together as he grumbled. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Mumbo rubbed his skull faced chin with his right purple hand, snapping his fingers as he figured something out. "Go to top of tree. Mumbo prepare surprise for you."

"How are we gonna do that with all the Grumblin Hoods targeting us?" Nat asked as he moved his yellow flippers about.

Mumbo chuckled as Fred and Nat exchanged glances with each other, both of them being quite worried at what the shaman had in store for them.


	99. Chapter 99

"So, how are we going to get up there without getting shot?" Nat asked as he continued moving his arms.

Fred silently nodded his head in agreement, his flippers folded together.

Mumbo chuckled as he then turned Fred and Nat into cartoonish bees with his magic, patting his staff. "Me get good use with this. Now go, they won't notice you two."

Fred and Nat, now in bee form, nodded their heads at Mumbo as they buzzed out of Mumbo's Hut, heading up the giant red tree. The Grumblin Hoods watched as the two bees continued heading up, none of them sure whether to fire or not as Fred and Nat reached the very top, to see that Mumbo had installed a warp portal back to their world, the ruined Bikini Bottom. Fred and Nat continued buzzing as they debated whether or not to go in.

"Well, this leads back to Bikini Bottom." Nat stated as he gulped. "Time for us to go in!"

"But wait!" Fred protested as he shook his head. "How can we go in? We're bees!"

As Nat was about to make a suggestion, the Grumblin Hoods shot at the two bees, hearing their voices echo from the top of the tree. Nat and Fred screamed as they buzzed around the arrows that shot at them.

"It's now, or never!" Nat exclaimed as he attempted to go through the warp portal, only for it to be knocked out by an arrow.

Fred screamed as he and Nat were both hit in the butt by two separate arrows, causing them to fall into the giant pond below as they were knocked out cold, with the Grumblin Hoods raiding Mumbo's Hut, attacking Mumbo.

"Keep away, you savages!" Mumbo exclaimed as he fired a couple of spells at the Grumblin Hoods, with more coming in to take on Mumbo.


	100. Chapter 100

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I apologize for taking so long, but this marks the 100th chapter for _Meloetta's Icing Fetish, Rev Up Those Fryers, _and_ Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting_. I had to do something monumental for them all. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Fred Rechid, Amy Rose, and Aria Meloetta all were sitting across each other in the hub section of the Click Clock Wood, the three characters being right at the stump as they all sighed, looking at each other. Meloetta's stomach growled loudly as she pulled out a white carton of vanilla icing, with Amy Rose farting loudly in her tight blue jeans as Fred was rubbing his grayish revved up fryer with his right flipper.

"So, how did your adventure here in the Click Clock Wood go?" Fred asked as he looked at Amy and Meloetta.

Amy sighed as she shook her head, her arms wrapped around the back of her head. "Oh, I still haven't gotten these stupid pants off of me, and my poots are getting stinker by the moment!" She began sniffling as she let out another deep pitched poot that puffed up the back of her jeans. "And I baked more brownies than an actual oven!"

Fred and Meloetta exchanged grossed out glances with each other as they glanced awkwardly back at Amy, who closed her eyes as she sighed.

"Well, that's kind of sad and all," Meloetta pinpointed as she placed her right paddle shaped hand into the carton of icing, scooping up smooth cold icing as she ate it, gleefully gobbling it down. "But at least I got yummy icing to soothe me!"

Fred rubbed his chin with his left flipper as he glanced back at Meloetta. "Don't you have a total obsession with icing?"

"That I do, yes!" Meloetta exclaimed as she nodded her head at Fred. "And I can tell you how I got here, too!"

"And here we go." Amy sighed as she shook her head, with Meloetta explaining her flashback.

* * *

Aria Meloetta was still being tortured by Gruntilda Winkybunion in the Click Clock Wood's summer section, as Meloetta seemed to have given up hope while Gruntilda kept letting out annoying rhymes, when suddenly the intense heat of the summer was cooled down, with it beginning to snow as the clear blue sky was replaced by somewhat cloudy clouds. Meloetta and Gruntilda looked up, both surprised to see the snow as they heard a loud screech.

"My poor pointy ears, they pop!" Gruntilda exclaimed as he covered them with both of her green warty hands, "Who is responsible for making me stop?"

_Read_**_ Meloetta's Icing Fetish_**_ To Find Out More Of Aria Meloetta's Story._

* * *

"So, that's how you came back here?" Fred gawked as he blinked, eating a Krabby Patty he just prepared on his revved up fryer.

Meloetta smiled as she nodded her head, still gobbling her sweet icing. "Yeah! That mean warty witch Gruntilda sure gave me a scare, but luckily Kyurem came and helped me!" She frowned as she shook her head. "Granted, he wanted to freeze me permanently for eternity after what I did to his stash of icing, but what can a girl like me do?"

"That's kind of an odd predicament." Amy commented as she moved to the right, her right butt cheek tilted upwards as she let out a deep pitch poot, sighing of relief.

Fred ignored the rancid smell of Amy's fart as he cleared his throat. "Well, I can explain my plight, now that I'm in the mood for it."

"Sounds exciting!" Meloetta gleefully exclaimed as her eyes widened, "But can I have a bite of that burger? It looks yummy!"

Amy shook her head at Meloetta. "Oh, let him tell his fishy tale first!" She stated back as she moved her hands about, with Fred finishing up his Krabby Patty as he began explaining his own plight.

* * *

Fred Rechid and Nat Patterson both woke up slowly as they groaned, being able to breathe normally again as they were in the pond. Gnawty looked at them, his stubby arms crossed as he shook his head.

"You two just don't seem to catch a break, huh?" Gnawty remarked, being able to see everything that happened to the two humanoid fish.

Fred groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Tell me about it. It seems like everything in this forest is out to get us."

"Yeah. First those annoying green birds, now those weird purple lizard things." Nat added as he wrapped his yellow fishy arms around the back of his head. "I think it's a message that we're doomed to suffer."

Gnawty shook his head as he tried to build the two fishes' confidence back. "Hey, you two shouldn't give up just because you got your butts handed! If you try, you can do anything!"

Fred and Nat looked at each other, both having a determined flair in their eyes as they turned to Gnawty, shaking their heads in unison.

"You're right, Mr. Beaver." Fred stated as he stood up, pounding his chest with his right fist. "And now, it's time to rev up those that are evil! To the top of the tree!"

Nat groaned as he placed his right flipper over his face. "Ugh, we have to climb the entire tree again!?" He groaned in disbelief.

Later on, after several failed attempts that caused them to fall off, Fred and Nat climbed back all the way up the giant red tree as they managed to make it to the wooden platform jetted over the red entrance garden, with both of the humanoid fish exhausted as they felt like they could fall off at any moment, the wind starting to blow. They had no time to react, however, as the Grumblin Hoods kept firing arrows at them.

"Go… go without me, Fred!" Nat exclaimed as he decided to sacrifice himself.

Fred shook his head as he moved his arms about. "But Nat, they have arrows! You don't stand a chance!"

"And I don't care! I rather die to save a friend to help him save the world and stop Plankton than to keep living and contributing nothing to society!" Nat boldly claimed as he let out a war screech, running towards the nearby Grumblin Hood and pouncing on him as he punched the living daylights out of him, with the other Grumblin Hoods then focusing on him.

Fred could only watch in horror as Nat got pinned by a lot of arrows. Deciding that it wasn't worth it to see one of his best friends go down, Fred grabbed a nearby green leaf and used it to glide back down to the entrance garden, running out as he cried, depressed that he had to continue his ever so stressful adventure alone.

* * *

Amy frowned as she shook her head, her arms folded together as she looked at Fred. "Ooh… poor Nat. I honestly feel bad now."

Fred sighed as he had his flippers on the green grass, tilting back. "Yeah. I tried my best, but I couldn't stand up to the rest. I had to go on without him." He admitted as he frowned.

"But hey, you actually tried!" Meloetta exclaimed as she moved her paddle shaped hands about, trying to make Fred feel better.

Fred smiled as he glanced at Meloetta. "Oh thanks, Ms. Meloetta. You made my day feel better."

"Well, if it's any consolation…" Amy stated as she sighed, her hands on her hips as she tooted again, feeling her butt get warmer. "Neither of you had it as bad as me."

"Oh joy, I can't wait to hear about this!" Meloetta gleefully giggled as she clapped her paddle shaped hands together, with Fred turning to Amy with a look of concern as Amy retraced her own tale of misery and woe.

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" Silver The Hedgehog asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Shadow The Hedgehog rolled his eyes as he typically folded his arms together, facing Silver and Amy Rose. "Where do you think, pothead? To the top of this tree to see if there's anything suspicious. Or rather, to help out Gassy Rosie here."

_Read **Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting** To Find Out More Of Amy Rose's Story._

* * *

"And that's how I got here." Amy commented as she had her hands folded together, pooting again.

Fred blinked in shock as he stared at Amy. "Wow… that does make me feel not as bad for myself. I feel for you, Amy."

Amy smiled as she nodded her head. "I'm glad that I actually made someone feel good. It really does make me not feel as depressed." She commented.

"Depressed, suppressed!" Meloetta exclaimed as she waved her icing covered right hand, winking at Amy. "You shouldn't mope on the past! Just cut loose and embrace the future!

Amy was about to respond as she abruptly farted louder than usual, blushing in embarrassment as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with her right hand, with Fred and Meloetta glancing at each other.

"You really should consider what you say." Fred stated as he wagged his right index finger at Meloetta.

Meloetta meekly shrugged as she swallowed the icing on her right hand. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Rev Up Those Fryers! Like I was supposed to know any better!"

Several awkward seconds passed as Fred, Amy, and Meloetta all glanced at each other, not knowing of what to make of the situation.

"Well, all of us here together sort of make the mood better, don't cha think?" Meloetta asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

Amy nodded in response as she had her hands folded together on her lap. "Yeah… I feel more positive now that I shared my problems with you two. I don't feel as bad."

"How about a group huh, to spread the love around?" Fred suggested as he smiled.

Several awkward seconds of pure silence passed. Fred Rechid, Amy Rose, and Aria Meloetta all looked at each other as it got a bit chillier in the Click Clock Wood's hub, with the trio giving each other comforting looks as they grouped around the front of the stump facing the spring section, hugging each other tightly, all of them sobbing joyfully as they felt much more at home, with Meloetta rubbing icing on her stomach while Amy farted, with Fred crying happily the most as his fryer got revved up, all of the other enemies in the hub giving each other odd glances as they watched in shock at how much the trio bonded.

* * *

**Happy 100th chapter!** Now dramatically read all of this story, please.

_I'm serious. **Serious as suicide.**_


	101. Chapter 101

Fred Rechid stumbled into the winter section of the Click Clock Wood, noticing that he didn't need a water helmet due to the moisture within the falling snow. His hands rubbing his elbows, Fred shivered as he noted that everything was blue and white.

"Sheesh, it sure is cold here." Fred commented as he gulped, looking up at the dark blue sky. "I sure wish I was back in Bikini Bottom. ...If it even was still around..."

As Fred headed towards the snow pile leading up to the giant blue colored tree, Gruntilda Winkybunion watched from the highest point of the winter wood on her broomstick, planning to send down more of her pesky Grumblin Hoods.

"Yes, keep venturing around here, Fred," Gruntilda rhymed as she sinisterly chuckled, rubbing her pointy chin with her green warty right hand, "Because very soon, you'll end up **dead!**"


	102. Chapter 102

Fred Rechid was in the dead winter of the Click Clock Wood as he was walking up the giant blue colored tree, wondering if there were any more annoying enemies awaiting him in the snowbound area, with several Grumblin Hoods spotting him as they prepared to shoot him with their arrows.

"I have to find Nat and Harold, if I'm even lucky to spot them..." Fred mumbled to himself as he climbed up the tree with his brown flippers.

The Grumblin Hoods fired their arrows at Fred, making him gulp as he climbed the tree faster, with several Sir Slushes tossing their snowballs at the fish. Fred gulped as he was pelted by the snowballs, narrowly avoiding the arrows as he continued to climb up.

"Come on, fellas!" Fred shouted as he shivered, feeling the snowballs melt on his body, "I love water as much as the next person, but give me a break!"


	103. Chapter 103

Fred Rechid continued climbing up the giant blue tree in Click Clock Wood's winter zone as he was still pelted by the snowballs chucked by the annoying Sir Slushes. Eventually, Fred reached the giant wooden platform looming over the blue, snowbound entrance garden, with Fred breaking through the window that lead into Nabnut's house.

"Huh. I guess neither of them are in here," Fred remarked as he placed his flippers on his hips, seeing Nabnut and his pink wife sleeping in the giant bed. "Oh well, back to exploring the snowy forest."

Fred exited through the window, jumping on the platforms before him as he reached the huge nest that belonged to Eyrie the Eagle, heading up the staircase that lead up to the second highest point in the Click Clock Wood.


	104. Chapter 104

Fred folded his flippers together as he was in the room full of annoying brown whips, with Fred shaking his head as he decided that he had enough of the Click Clock Wood.

"All right, I'm getting fed up of all this." Fred stated as he puffed his cheeks. "I have to go back to Bikini Bottom and stop Plankton!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a bright blue warp appeared, revealing the decaying ruins of Bikini Bottom. Fred dropped his jaw in disbelief as he attempted to go in, when Gruntilda Winkybunion suddenly appeared into the room.

"Step back, Rechid, I'll be quick!" Gruntilda exclaimed as she pointed her warty green right finger at Fred. "Or I'll be sure to go and contact Nick!"

Fred raised his flippers as he got into a fighting pose. "Stand down, witch! I will rev up my fryers and attack you!" He tried to sound badass, but failed.

Gruntilda laughed as she fired a powerful green spell at Fred, knocking him down as she stood over him, placing her hands on her hips. "You're pathetic, you'll make a great dish! I am in the mood for some revved up fish!" She heartily laughed as Fred groaned weakly, unable to stand back up after the impact of the power spell.


	105. Chapter 105

Fred Rechid was being tormented by Gruntilda, who laughed as she zapped Fred with several more bolts. Suddenly, however, Nat Peterson made a shocking reappearance, holding a gun made of twigs and leaves.

"Stand back, you green, warty old witch!" Nat exclaimed as he held his gun with both of his yellow flippers. "I'm not afraid to fire this!"

Gruntilda scoffed as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "Please, as if I'm afraid of you! I'll double the shock for you and your friend, too!"

"Not if I have anything to say!" Nat exclaimed as he shot the gun, with water squirting out as it hit Gruntilda's clothes.

Gruntilda narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she folded her arms, with Nat feeling nervous as he gulped.

"Really?" Gruntilda remarked as Nat chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his yellow flipper.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"This doesn't even take place in Bikini Bottom! Why is Fred utterly useless? Why is Gruntilda attacking him and Nat!? What sense does this make? This whole story is stupid, STUPID, **STUPID!**"  
_


	106. Chapter 106

Nat and Fred glanced at each other as Gruntilda prepared charging up a spell to zap the two humanoid fish. Suddenly, Fred stood up as he shook his arms.

"That's it! I'm tired of running away!" Fred commented as he whistled loudly, causing a red revved up fryer to appear. "_Rev up those fryers!_"

Nat and Gruntilda looked at the revved up fryer oddly, with it blowing out steam as Fred jumped on top of it, grabbing Nat.

"All right, my great fryer! Head right into the warp, and take us back to Bikini Bottom!" Fred exclaimed as he pointed with his right flipper.

The fryer whistled as it ran over Gruntilda, flattening her like a pancake as it headed right into the warp portal. Gruntilda groaned as she felt great pain all over her body.

"I'm going to need a big pryer," Gruntilda rhymed as she coughed. "To help me recover from that big fat fryer..."


	107. Chapter 107

Fred and Nat looked at each other as they ended up back in Bikini Bottom, or rather the westernmost corner of it as they noticed how deserted it was. Looking at each other, the two humanoid fish jumped off of the revved up fryer.

"Well, we're back." Fred commented as he placed his hands on his hips, nodding his head as he sighed. "Back in Bikini Bottom."

"Sure doesn't look like the Bikini Bottom we knew and loved." Nat commented as he raised his fists. "Who knows what things will pop out to come and attack us?"

Fred and Nat noticed the dark blue goo surrounding the underwater sand, prompting the fish to head eastward, following the sand.


	108. Chapter 108

"So, how far, Fred?" Nat asked as he and Fred continued heading eastward.

Fred murmured as he rubbed his chin with his left flipper. "Well, we need to see where Plankton is hiding. Then we can ambush him, and do... things to him." He received odd glances from Nat, who shrugged.

Suddenly, Gruntilda Winkybunion appeared in front of the two humanoid fish, pointing at them. "Ha! This time you won't get away from me! I'll zap both of you out this sea!" She cackled as she began waving her right hand.

Fred clapped his hands as a red revved up fryer crushed Gruntilda, making her groan weakly as Fred and Nat looked at each other and nodded, dashing as fast as they could away from Gruntilda. Gruntilda then blasted the revved up fryer as she turned around, to see Fred and Nat turn into specs in the background.

"Grr, run as fast as you can!" Gruntilda threatened as he shook her fists. "For I can come up with a cunning plan!"


	109. Chapter 109

Fred and Nat were running for their life from Gruntilda Winkybunion as they headed eastward.

"Quick! Back to Bikini Bottom!" Fred exclaimed as he moved his fins about. "She won't be able to catch us there!"

Nat stopped in his tracks, folding his fins together. "You moron, Plankton took over Bikini Bottom, remember?" He retorted, shaking his head.

Fred stopped as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh... yeah."

Awkward silence.

"Well, it couldn't be any worse..." Fred commented as he turned around and started walking, only to fall into a pit containing giant clams, screaming in pain as the clams attacked him.

Nat gasped as he looked down, being pushed into the pit of giant clams by a rolling stone, screaming alongside Fred as they made their way through the painful pit, only to fall down another pit that contained giant cheese graters.


	110. Chapter 110

Fred and Nat were reduced to bits and pieces after going through the treacherous pit that contained giant cheese graters, with the two flopping about.

"Those giant clams and cheese graters sure were a pain," Fred pinpointed to Nat. "But at least that's the worst of our troubles."

Nat blinked in agreement. "I concur! Now all we have to do is find our way back to Bikini Bottom! Nothing will stop us, not even..."

As Nat was preparing to finish off his sentence, both he and Fred fell into yet another pit, screaming as it contained the worst punishment of all...

_...educational television._


	111. Chapter 111

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This could sort of serve as an ending of sorts, since I pretty much ran this train as far as possible. Enjoy the asspull that lies before you!

* * *

Plankton rubbed his chin as he was sitting in his lab within his floating Chum Bucket, with Karen right next to him, rolling on her mobile wheels. Things were rather stale, for Plankton.

"Hmm... you know, Karen, I have to admit, now that I've been on top for well over two years," Plankton admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "I have to admit, it's kind of boring."

Karen sighed as she moved her monitor down, glancing at Plankton. "That's because you were so used to losing that finally having everything you wanted to achieve has made you bored. Your drive to be successful isn't as strong."

"Yeah... I miss that drive." Plankton confirmed as he folded his stubby green arms together, nodding his head. A wide smile appeared across his face as his lone eye lit up. "Good thing I invented this global reset button!" He then pulled out a black remote, with a giant red button on it.

Karen shook her head at Plankton. "Now hold on, honey, do you honestly want to go back to losing every day and being the most pathetic loser on Bikini Bottom!?" She remarked as she rolled right into Plankton's face.

Plankton smiled as he patted Karen's monitor with his left hand, holding the remote with his right hand. "Karen, worry not. I reassured that we have memories of everything up to this point kept for ourselves, but for everything else, it'll be as if if never happened."

"What about Fred Rechid?" Karen added as she rolled her electronically yellow eyes. "Don't you want to stop him from _revving up his fryers_ onto us?"

Plankton scoffed as he shrugged. "What about him? He's revving up those fryers on the other side of the planet!" He slyly retorted with a laugh.

And with that, Plankton pressed the button, with caused everything to warp into one vortex as the vortex exploded into a giant, blinding white light. Although Plankton and Karen kept their memories of everything that occurred up to that point, everything else reseted as if it had never happened in the first place. Bikini Bottom was back to its true, blue self as the Krusty Krab was fully settled, with the original Chum Bucket being across from it, no signs of Plankton's influence on the underwater city. Fred Rechid landed face first on the concrete road, groaning as he rubbed the back of his head with his right flipper, standing up.

"Ugh... what just happened?" Fred asked as he blinked, having no memory of the grand adventure he had just been retconned out of.

Looking around, he could see that things were perfectly normal. Shrugging, Fred admitted that he must have dozed off, getting up and dusting himself as he walked into the Krusty Krab, resuming his daily activities as he was in the mood for a Krabby Patty. He walked right into the Krusty Krab, boldly opening the doors as he admitted to all the customers and crew that were inside:

"_**Rev Up Those Fryers!**_"


End file.
